


Prince Charm Academy.

by RussianSunflower3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A barbie Au, Adopted Kindaichi, Gen, Hap birth, Kyoutani is a literal dog, Prince Charm Academy, Where Kindaichi is barbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi Yuutaro got picked by lottery to become a student at Prince Charm Academy, a once in a lifetime opportunity with a 27% pass rate.</p><p>It's gonna take a hell of a lot to make it through the year, especially after getting on the wrong side of school big shot, Kageyama, and his uncle, Duke Daishou.<br/>Luckily, he's got friends like Kunimi and Inuoka to help him through it, Oikawa and Iwaizumi being very patient, and a normally Mad Dog that seems to have taken a liking to him.</p><p>Oh, and the fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lottery and "my brother is a dick but I love him"

**Author's Note:**

> Hap birth to my son.  
> Seriously though, it's 6/6/16! Happy Birthday Kindaichi!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr, I'm lonely! ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/russiansunflower3 )

On a small street in the quiet area of Aobajosai, a little cafe with stone walls and oak wooden frames made itself known for delightful customer service and flavoursome bakery products alongside the wide variety of coffees and teas. It was a pleasant place, where many visited on their way to and from work, school, and meetings. 

Kindaichi Yuutaro was one of the few staff members, complete with a coffee stained shirt and an apron marred with baking accidents. His originally black trousers were covered with patches of flour from where he habitually rubbed his hands after baking, before coming out front for customer service. 

The small radio played from the top shelf behind the counter, as Kindaichi hummed along, occasionally muttering the words under his breath as he polished the surface. Throughout the day, he sold croissants, coffee, and cupcakes. It was long and arduous, and by the end of his 9 hour shift, he’d heard the same song at least 12 times. The 17-year-old locked up, pocketing the key and watching his breath gather in a cloud in the cold evening air.

“You can tell he’s a good Prince, he’ll turn the world around~.” His quiet singing, accompanied by tapping his fingers on his leg in the same rhythm, continued until he reached home. It was only a scrubby apartment block, but he lived there with his adopted family. 

His adopted parent, Mizoguchi, was a little harsh but otherwise encouraging and supportive. Mizoguchi’s biological child, Yuuji, was only 9 and already annoying as _heck_. But still, despite the annoyance and hyperactivity, Kindaichi couldn’t help but love the sibling as his own. A train roared on the overhead track, just a mere 500 meters from the building walls. From down here, once the rumbling train had passed, Kindaichi could hear the TV from his apartment. 

And the one above.

And the one across the road.

And every TV in Aobajosai. 

The reason for this was because there was a very special annual programme on across the entire nation. Once a year, on this exact date, the Prince Charm Academy opened their gates to one commoner, enlisted to the academy with a full scholarship. There, they would learn to become royalty, graduate with an official title of Prince’s most trusted advisor. It was a position to be proud of, something which would surely bring in money for a small family in a tiny apartment with big dreams.

_“And welcome back! Bokuto and I are thrilled to be bringing you the 144th Prince procession!”_

_“That’s right, Kuroo! And what are those Prince’s Processing?”_

_“I think you mean where, and that would be to Prince Charm Academy, of course!”_

Yuuji bounced around the room, lip-syncing with the standard introduction and acting as if he were the one presenting it.

_“Where brilliant boys meet dreams of destiny!”_

“Yuuji! I hope you’re doing your homework and not just watching that parade!” Drawing in a deep breath, Yuuji belly flopped to the floor amongst his study books and stationary, pretending like he’d been there the whole time as Mizoguchi shouted though from the back room.

“I am, dad!”

 _“Yes, every guy dreams of it, but only few can achieve it. From those born to royalty, from kingdoms far and wide, a chance to earn their titles as Princes.”_ The door to the apartment opened and closed as Kindaichi stepped in and dumped his bag in the doorway, slipping off his shoes with a deep sigh. The exhaustion of the day was catching up, and all he wanted to do was watch the parade, then go to bed.

 _“And for those born commoners, the opportunity to win a place as a Prince’s most trusted advisor, a Lord Royal!”_ With a gentle smirk, Kindaichi sneaked closer to Yuuji, completely enraptured with the TV and oblivious to his brothers arrival home.

“Gotcha!” Yuuji squealed as fingers dug into his ribs, tickling his sensitive side as he rolled over and writhed, trying to push Kindaichi away to save his lungs as they ached from laughter.

“Yuutaro! You’re home on time!”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss your favourite event for anything~.” With a bright, beaming grin, Yuuji pushed himself into a sitting up position and held out both hands.

“Dance with me?” Kindaichi took the hands with a chuckle and pulled Yuuji to his feet before bowing at the waist, like a butler.

“As you wish, Prince Yuuji~.” In perfect synchronisation, they stepped around each other in the tradition Prince’s dace, similar to Georgian dance, Kindaichi careful of his much longer, gangly limbs. 

_“Wow, Kuroo! It’s an awesome day here in Aobajosai; I’ve never seen so many people for the parade!”_

_“I know, Bokuto, you couldn’t be more right. It’s a lovely day, everybody’s having a wonderful time-”_ The TV cut off with a burst of static, fizzling as the picture dissolved into a mess of pixels. Yuuji frowned with a heavy pout, glaring at the screen. Tenderly, Kindaichi ruffled his hair before moving over to the TV unit and leaning over the stand to fiddle with the wires at the back.

“Can’t have this. You’ll hurt your eyes watching nothing but static.” Yuuji rolled his eyes, before they landed on something tactfully ‘hidden’ underneath his homework and he grinned. He grabbed the silver spray-paint cardboard, cut and cello taped into a crown shape. His 9 year old hands had clumsily fumbled with tiny gems and little bits of ribbon to decorate it, but he was proud of the end result.

“Yuutaro, I made you a crown! So you can be a prince too!” Wiggling the main cable in the back of the TV, Kindaichi scoffed.

“I am _so_ not a Prince.” He finished his statement by pounding a fist on top of the television, realigning the current and bringing the screen back to clarity.

_“- costumes are magnificent.”_

_“They are indeed, Bo. I like the trousers on that one. Could do with a pair like that.”_

“Every boy’s a Prince. Some of them just have fancier crowns.” His eyes trailed a falling sticker from the crown as he placed it on Kindaichi’s head, the latter hunched over to let the younger place it upon his gravity-defying hair. He quirked a half smile before going back to his bag, filled with shopping items he had purchased from the cheap store on the way home.

“Dad okay?” Yuuji bit into his bottom lip, following his big brother with his eyes as Kindaichi started to put the items away. There was a tight frown of concern on Kindaichi’s face.

“Kind of. The doctor says he’s comfortable.”

“Comfortable? He should be all better! ...He’ll get there though. I just _have_ to keep working! Then we can afford our own little house in a better area.”

“With better doctors for dad?”

“Mhm-hm. And a better place for you to grow up. Some place... Right out of the pictures you draw.” Kindaichi paused for a moment, fondly brushing his fingers over the many pictures mounted on the fridge door, drawings from throughout the years as Yuuji aged, but never stopped dreaming. The 9 year old sighed, perching his chin on the back of the sofa before perking up at the sound of shuffling and an awkward gait.

“Yuutaro?” Kindaichi lifted his head from the pictures to smile at Mizoguchi, who came hobbling down the hallway with a cane by his side and a purple dressing gown pulled tightly around his gaunt figure.

“H-Hi Dad! I brought you a blueberry scone!”

“Ah, thank you. I could use that today. Bloody back is acting up again.” Mizoguchi had, before adopting Kindaichi as his son, been a pro volleyball player. In his last game, however, he had fallen over backwards and landed flat on his back, then continued to ignore the immediate injury until he was in too much pain to stand. It turned out to be very severe spondylolysis, the type that needed surgery, physiotherapy, and a lifetime of treatment.

“It’s the least I can do.” Kindaichi shrugged softly, one hand coming up to rest on the opposite shoulder with helplessness. There was a sharp stab of pain as Mizoguchi’s crutch was quickly whacked against his foot, but before he could lecture Kindaichi for being so withdrawn, Yuuji interrupted with a massive squeal.

“It’s time! It’s time! It’s time!” The blaring of royal trumpets sounded through the television, grabbing all the attention.

“It’s Prince Charm Academy lottery time!” Yuuji looked so excited, with sparkling eyes and boyish energy, that Kindaichi couldn’t help but forget his bad mood, melting into a fond smile. He held an arm out for Mizoguchi to use as extra support to get to the sofa as Yuuji bounced, kicking his feet.

“We have to watch!”

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Three people squashed onto the two-seater, Yuuji taking up the most room, as they fixed their eyes on the telly.

The view panned over Seijou castle, the building that was home to the Academy, with its huge royal gardens, eggshell white walls, and bright aqua decal. It truly was the jewel of Aobajosai, right in the centre of the kingdom where it was easy to access for royalty in all directions. 

The camera dropped to the main stairs, leading up the huge oak doors that were embellished with gold and turquoise gemstones. It zoomed past the heads of the audience, focusing in on the people and props standing atop the stairs. An aqua stand with a microphone attached, and a lottery machine covered with a bright white blanket.

“Wish I could get the cafe tablecloths that white.”

“Yuutaro! Shh!”

By the lottery machine stood a huge bodyguard, not somebody that Kindaichi would dare mess with. Yuuji probably would, because he was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Perhaps both. Closest to the stand was a figure recognisable throughout the entire kingdom. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, one of the two principles of the Prince Charm Academy and well known for being one of the most significant members of royalty in all of Aobajosai’s history. He was rumoured to be kind, patient, and understanding with anyone who wasn’t Oikawa Tooru - the second principle – or his closest friends. All four were elite amongst the world of royalty, and also extremely popular. By now, it could have been law that every citizen harbour a crush on at least _one_ of the 4, and no one would complain.

A little off to the side, there was a boy in the Academy uniform, with a supervising adult hovering uncomfortably close. Kindaichi winced a little at the proximity, hoping the boy that appeared his age didn’t mind having someone breathing down his neck. 

_“And now, we’ll hear from Principle Iwaizumi Hajime.”_

_“Oooh, this is gonna be good.”_ The voices of Kuroo and Bokuto, who annually announced for the event, faded out as the man on screen approached the speech stand. He cleared his throat, tapped the microphone, and shuffled some papers that were already on the stand. 

_“At Prince Charm Academy, those born to the royal life unlock their Prince potential. Yet, every year, one regular citizen of Aobajosai-.”_ He was cut off by cheering in the audience, prompted by Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takehiro, who seemed to have gotten hold of some cue cards and were using them without permission. Iwaizumi paused to glare at them, but the only gave shit-eating grins back.

 _“As I was saying, one regular citizen of Aobajosai wins a full scholarship to the Academy with a chance to become a Lord royal and change his life forever.”_ Something about the handsome smile and inspirational voice made Kindaichi – just for a second – hope that it would be him. He shook that off quickly, internally assuring himself that would never happen. He was a cafe worker, struggling to make money for his dad’s medical treatment, and raising his little brother.

So entrapped in his own thoughts, it took the loud bang of doors opening to startle him out of the self-depreciation. Oikawa Tooru burst out the castle front, wearing a grey suit that fit him perfectly, and a green tie that somehow complimented his complexion. He sent a smoulder to the audience, a significant portion of them squealing and shouting their love for him as he stepped down to the podium like he was a model on a catwalk. His perfectly sculpted hair bounced with every step, his eyes sparkling with a hint of danger as he took his place besides Iwaizumi, who was obviously fighting back an undignified holler. 

_“It could be you, it could be you, it could be... You~.”_ His last statement was punctuated with a point towards the camera with a confident smirk, gesturing out to all the viewers at home. Yuuji sharply gasped, as if it had been personally directed towards him.

“Oh, I hope! I hope, I hope, I hope!” Golden eyes and cheeky grin turned to Kindaichi, who had vacated his seat to make Mizoguchi more comfortable, now leaning on the back of the sofa instead.

“Did I mention I hope?”

“When you’re old enough, I’ll let you enter. I promise.” Yuuji pouted and stuck his tongue out with an immature ‘bleeh!’ which did nothing more than make Kindaichi warmly laugh as he turned to the kitchen area. 

_“To choose this year’s lottery winner, I present – Urgh. Iwa-chan, you do it.”_

_“ ... I present, Sir Kageyama Tobio.”_ The boy snapped to attention, dragging his attention away from the clouds he had been watching. His bright blue eyes narrowed at his uncle, as if suddenly realising the breath on the back of his neck was more than just a breeze. The older man recoiled, not from the look, but from Iwaizumi’s words. Offended, he glided elegantly over to the podium, making sure he was lined up with the microphones by ‘accident’.

 _“You of course mean **Prince** Kageyama Tobio. My nephew will soon be ruler of Aobajosai.” _ Oikawa’s nose twitched up in disgust, visible from the camera’s even at the furthest POV, and Iwaizumi reached over to cover the microphones. What they were saying, nobody would know except them, but it obviously wasn’t nice or proper. Iwaizumi smacked the back of his hand against Oikawa’s, effectively shutting him up, before turning to Kageyama.

 _“Go ahead, Kageyama.”_ The young student tugged the white sheet off the lottery machine, dropping it to the ground as the machine spun around. He stared at it uncaringly until it came to a halt. Opening the hatch, he was met with thousands of entries, little pieces of paper folded into quarters so that it was like confetti. 

The audience inched closer as a hand disappeared inside the lotto, and Yuuji leaned towards the TV holding his breath in anticipation. It seemed as if Kageyama was purposely taking longer to build the tension, but realistically, he couldn’t grip just once piece of paper. They were just too small! In the end, he licked a finger, poked it in, and only one of the tiny pieces stuck to his fingertip. Eyebrows knitted together in concentration, he unfolded it carefully as the entire nation stopped breathing.

Blue eyes narrowed. He wasn’t glaring at the name, no way. He was just trying to figure out how to read the kanji. Was he holding it up the right way?

 _“Ki- Kindaichi Yuutaro.”_ A microphone shrieked at the same time as Kindaichi spun around to the TV with a sharp gasp, before Kuroo managed to grab the microphone off Bokuto.

_“And there you have it! Kindaichi Yuutaro, this year’s winner of the Prince Charm Academy scholarship-!”_

“YES!!! I knew it!!! Woo-hoo~!” Yuuji leapt from the sofa in a starfish jump, landing perfectly on his feet before running over to Kindaichi and grabbing his wrists, dragging him into a celebratory spin.

“Wh-What?! But I didn’t-!”

“Who’s a Lord Royal~? Yuutaro’s a Lord Royal!”

“Yuuji, that’s not possible.”

“You’re gonna work in the palace! Uh-huh, go you~! Yeah-Heh, go you~!” Yuuji shook his hips as he swung his arms around in pure glee.

“But I never even-... You entered for me!?” Kindaichi put a hand on Yuuji’s shoulder to stop him bouncing around dangerously in the small apartment. He now understood Yuuji’s previous cheeky disposition, and his entire face still lit up with mirth.

“Only five or six times.”

“Y-”

“Each day.”

“Yuuj-!”

“For an entire year!” Flabbergasted, Kindaichi watched as Yuuji continued his solo party, even Mizoguchi peering on with a stunned expression. His youngest son was wild, he knew that much, but he would never have imagined this! The doorbell rung and Yuuji gasped with excitement before darting over to it.

“They’re here! They’re really here!” Whilst Yuuji was trying to open the door, (Kindaichi thanked the awkward and impossible door knob for the first time in his life), Kindaichi gave Mizoguchi an obvious and comical gesture for _help._

“D-Dad!” Unable to do anything now the damage was done, Mizoguchi shrugged with a sheepish grin. He would be the first to admit he had given Yuuji the idea to enter Kindaichi secretly, although he had specifically implied he do it only once. There was no possible way they could intercept as Yuuji finally managed to fight the door open.

The entire frame was filled with a hulk of man, in a crisp black suit with a maroon tie and intimidating brown eyes that were sharp and scary. His lips were pulled into a thin, tight line that just made him look bulky, business-orientated, and _emotionless_ , and Kindaichi visibly shuddered.

“Kindaichi Yuutaro?” On the other hand, Yuuji obviously felt no fear at all as he grinned up at the stranger.

“Right this way, sir!” He invited the man into the homestead, and the badge on his hat glimmered as the sunlight caught it. It was the official badge of Prince Charm Academy, so at least they knew he wasn’t a creep off the streets who knew where they lived.

“Congratulations. I’m here to take you to Prince Charm Academy.” His voice was deep and monotonous, completely flat even though he spoke positive words. But he exhibited an aura of honesty, and Kindaichi wondered if he just found it very hard to communicate expressively. The words, however, caused his hands to shake with nerves and his voice to squeak.

“N-no, I’m sorry, there’s been a mistake. I- I can’t go to Prince Charm Academy! I’m not!”

“Yes you are!” Yuuji whined, tugging on the flour-coated uniform trousers that Kindaichi had yet to change out of. Kindaichi’s heart rate skyrocketed with nerves and he gently turned Yuuji away from the patient man and crouched down to Yuuji’s eye level.

“Yuuji, I don’t belong with a bunch of Princes and Lord royals... Look at me, I’m a mess! I’ve got straws in my pocket, ketchup on my socks, and nothing but dust in my bank.”

“You look perfect.” The soft tone, such a rare voice coming from Yuuji, almost completely convinced Kindaichi until he remembered back to his middle school days, when he’d been a victim of bullying due to a growth spurt, always a mess, and being adopted.

“Thank you. But the boys there won’t think so. And, I have responsibilities here.” His eyes flickered up to a jar that contained a collection of yen coins, and the rare note. It was labelled as ‘medical fund’, a jar containing what would one day be funds for Mizoguchi’s surgery and physio. His dad caught the gaze, and guiltily used his crutch to nudge Kindaichi back into standing.

“Yuutaro... It wasn’t right of us to go behind your back, but this is a huge opportunity. A position as a Lord royal...”

“Would change our lives forever...” Kindaichi clenched his shaking hands into fists of determination, ignoring the sting of saltwater in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw.

“I’ll go!” 

“YES!” Yuuji beamed, darting forwards to hug him tightly with a squeeze that could break ribs. Kindaichi’s only salvation was the neigh of a horse from the street below- 

A _neigh_?! 

Both he and Yuuji scrambled to the window, leaning out the fifth floor apartment window dangerously in disbelief.

“Whoa! You get to ride in a carriage!” The white and aqua carriage looked absolutely beautiful, adorned with silk and gemstones and the finest carvings. The siblings were still in awe over the sight when the stranger stepped closer.

“It’s time to go.”

“N-Now?”

“Now.” The bland tone and face prompted Kindaichi to choke on a nervous laugh before the sounds escaped and he looked around the room frantically, breaking into a cold sweat.

“I- I need to gather some clothes-!”

“It’s all at the school. We need to leave now, or you forfeit your scholarship.”

“B-but what about my...?” He couldn’t comprehend a word to collectively describe all his belongings, his treasures, his job, his family... The stranger – who he resolved to get a name for – glanced worryingly at the silver watch on his wrist. Kindaichi into his bottom lip, turning around to face Mizoguchi and Yuuji.

“I-... I love you.” Yuuji tugged them both into a tight hug, before then pushing Kindaichi towards the intimidating visitor.

“Don’t let us down! You’re kind of clumsy, so be careful!”

“Hey! I’m not gonna let you down! And I’m not clumsy!” Stranger was walking out the door, so after hesitating half a second longer, Kindaichi followed.

“Yuutaro!” He paused when a heavy weight thudded against his back, a tight grip around his ribs from behind. He could feel dampness on the back of his shirt, his younger brother crying.

“I love you too.”

“... I know.” No more words were said between them, Yuuji pulling away to go back inside and shut the door before Kindaichi could change his mind, and Kindaichi trailing after maroon-tie guy. The horse in the streets, a lone stallion pulling an entire carriage, was black with a coat that shined from perfect care. Kindaichi looked back up the apartment building walls, waving to the window where Mizoguchi returned the gesture, slowly. 

It was a goodbye, but it wasn’t forever. Wrapped up in the moment and feeling the first tear fall, Kindaichi almost missed the crack of the whip before the horse started trotting. Quickly, he spun on his heel and stumbled into the carriage, flopping into the cream seat unceremoniously. The paper crown Yuuji had made him fell off, and then blew away in a poorly-timed breeze. Kindaichi groaned, pressing his face into the soft seat with a lack of enthusiasm.

“You must sit up straight. It is unbecoming to slouch, as a Lord royal.”

“N-no! Yes! I mean-! Sorry.” Straightening his pose, Kindaichi stared down at his uniform. He wasn’t lying when he said he had straws in his pockets and ketchup on his socks. It went very well with the coffee stains on his shirt and the hole in his left shoe, he thought. After a moment of silence, Kindaichi cleared his throat.

“So, umm... Do you have a name?”

“You may refer to me as Ushijima, if you require anything.” He gulped. Something about the wording of that sentence indicated to him that he shouldn’t be talking to the man as he accompanied Kindaichi towards the Academy. He exhaled slowly, moving the seat opposite so that he could at least look in the direction of where they were heading.

Filled with boredom, he turned his attention to the china tea set he had ignored out of jealously, due it being so much nicer than anything the beloved cafe could offer. It was fine chine, hand painted with light pink swirls and decals in intricate designs, beyond anything he thought possible with a paintbrush. Pressing a hand to the side of the teapot, it was still warm.

He picked it up, carefully, remembering all the teapots at the cafe and how this one was _so much more expensive_ , trembling as he filled a cup to the brim. Pleased, he placed the teapot down and then dropped two sugar cubes in. Of course, having been filled to the brim... The sugar caused it to spill over, and the splash burnt Kindaichi’s hand, who yelped and waved it around, promptly knocking the cup over and spilling warm tea all over his trousers. 

Well, at least they weren’t covered with flour any more. The heat wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t unbearable either, so he sat back with a sigh and folded arms. Then, as they rounded a corner, a small cylinder rolled from behind the teapot and across the table. Curiosity peaked; he picked it up and inspected it, finding a small twisty bit at the bottom.

Unfortunately for him, it was somewhat of a sophisticated pepper shaker, and twisting the end set off a _cloud_ of pepper that was directed straight at his face because he was holding it upside down. He descended into a cycle of sneezing, not hearing Ushijima’s soft chuckle and a whisper of _“This one is interesting.”_

“Great! I’ve already flunked carriage riding and tea time!” He threw his hands into the air in exasperation, slumping back against the seat. Sitting up straight could wait until he was in a better mood.


	2. A not so good first impression.

The Academy loomed ahead of him. Two strong pillars marked the ends of each wall, with a golden bridge sculpture above them that was covered with leaf embellishments and twisting vines, the same white and aqua that Kindaichi knew he’d be seeing a lot of for the next however-long-this-Lord-Royal-thing-took. 

A large fountain and green area with beautiful emerald hedges provided a visual experience as the carriage was pulled along at a steady trot to the same stairs that Kindaichi had always seen on TV. Awestruck, he stepped out of the carriage and stared up at the impressive castle. 

“H-How am I supposed to find my way around in this?”

“Go straight through to the main circular room. Then, turn left. Oikawa and Iwaizumi should be awaiting your arrival in their office. Knock twice.” Ushijima cracked the whip again and the horse and carriage trotted away before Kindaichi could even say thank you. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he took the first few steps towards the academy. Students that were studying on their free time or around the entrance for socialisation looked at him, and he withered under their attention. 

Normally, attention and validation was something he yearned for. But covered in stains of all sorts from a long day at the cafe, Kindaichi felt the exact opposite. He wanted to be invisible. _Especially_ as he tripped over the last step and scuffed his knee on the ground with a high-pitched yelp. He heard a few sniggers from his left and hurriedly pulled himself to his feet, quick walking in the direction Ushijima had given him.

The interior was like a whole other _world_. Marble floors, polished walls, chandeliers, _**fairies?!**_ He rubbed his eyes to check that one, and yes, much to his amazement, there were still fairies flying around. Too focused on what was happening near the ceiling, Kindaichi accidentally bumped into someone, then another, then another. 

He apologised each time, but everything was starting to add up – new setting, away from his family, no friends, completely uneducated in royal respects, and alienated by class – and completely overwhelm him. 

_‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. You’re stronger than this. Don’t cry.’_ A loud chime rung out and startled him, accidentally stepping back against a wall. That may have worked in his favour, however, as students started to filter back to their classes in perfect lines that trampled over where he would have been seconds ago. Some of the princes-in-training sneered at him, glanced over his uniform with a scoff, or blatantly turned their noses up at him.

It was just like middle school.

It was _just like **middle school-**_

He didn’t even notice that he’d sunk to the floor until something wet pressed against his hand and he gasped, turning to see a huge blond Labrador with two black stripes oddly running through its fur.

“Umm.... Hi?” The dog sat, sun flecked eyes scrutinising Kindaichi like it was scanning him over. Then, the dog nudged its head against his hand again. Nervously, Kindaichi relented and scratched the Labrador behind the ear. It leaned into it, tail thumping against the marble floor, and Kindaichi’s pressured frown eased into a half-content smile. 

“You’re kinda nice, uh...” He checked the name tag, confused to find two names in two different handwriting styles. The dog impatiently waited, lifting a paw to rest on Kindaichi’s wrist as if to demand more petting.

“Kyoutani? Kentaro? I guess you must respond to both.”

“And I guess you must be Kindaichi Yuutaro, correct?” He jumped with a screech at the voice from behind, flustering as he recognised it from watching the same event every year on the television. Scrambling to his feet, he bowed apologetically to Iwaizumi multiple times. Kyoutani padded over to him, sat by his feet and pressed his chin against Iwaizumi’s leg until he received a rough pat to his side.

“I have to say, that’s the first time I’ve seen a future Lord Royal on the floor~.” Iwaizumi was undoubtedly amused, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk.

“Y-Yes! Sorry! I- Uh! Sorry about the floor!” A snicker came from behind a pillar a good few meters back, and Kindaichi backtracked a little when he realised it was Oikawa. Iwaizumi growled under his breath, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Get out here, Oikawa.”

“Not until that _beast_ is gone!” Kindaichi’s cheeks burned red, even as the rest of him went pale and clammy. He’d only been here a few minutes, and already so many people hated him? Including one of the principles?!

“I- I’m sorry!” An awkward pause. Then, synchronised laughter, Iwaizumi hunching over at the stomach and Oikawa disappearing from view as he leaned against the pillar he was hiding behind.

“Not- Not _you_! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Kindaichi-chan~. I meant Kyou-Ken!” The dog at Iwaizumi’s side thumped his tail as if proud of himself, before he pulled away from Iwaizumi’s side to come back over to Kindaichi. Much to Oikawa’s horror, the boy pat Kyoutani on the head, scratching behind his ear.

“How can you _do_ that?! He’s a monster! He bites! He’s a vicious, evil demon from the depths!”

“Calm down, dumbass. He’s a dog. Although he does seem placated right now.”

“He’s an _attack hound_.” Kindaichi looked down at the bright eyes, then back to the principles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I think he’s rather sweet...” Iwaizumi regarded the par with a thoughtful hum, before stepping closer. He flicked his hand in the direction of a dog bed, and as Kyoutani obediently padded away, Oikawa came warily shuffling over. Iwaizumi shook Kindaichi’s hand in a hospitable gesture.

“Welcome to Charm Academy. I’m Principle Iwaizumi, though I’m sure you knew that already.”

“Y-yes.” Oikawa held out his own hand, striking a pose and acting cool.

“And I am the great Oikawa-san, Principle of this establishment and fine role model for all our aspiring students!” Iwaizumi scoffed, but there was nothing he could do to stop Kindaichi’s eyes sparkling as he shook Oikawa’s hand with vigour. 

“Alright. Oikawa, you still have paperwork to do. Kindaichi, follow me and I’ll show you to your locker.” Whining, Oikawa slunk away slowly, as if trying to gain pity. It didn’t work when Iwaizumi whistled and Kyoutani came padding over, all too happy to give Oikawa the stink-eye. Oikawa shrieked and ran, out of sight, out of mind. Kindaichi felt a little guilty for finding it funny, but if Iwaizumi could openly laugh at the sight, he was sure it was okay to be amused.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, stepping through into the corridors and guiding Kindaichi though the surprisingly simple maze whist giving him a talk.

“Prince Charm Academy was founded on the doctrine of instilling young men with character, confidence, and respect. And, it has been preparing them for royal life for nearly five centuries.” They entered a huge library, the walls made of shelving for the many books.

“W-wow... Yuuji would love this. He’s always wanted to come here.”

“Yuuji?”

“My little brother. He’s the one who entered me in the lottery. I never would have come, but it’s a chance to make a better life for him... And my dad.” Iwaizumi stopped where he stood, gaze dropping to the floor for a second before fixing a stern, serious gaze on Kindaichi’s back, who seemingly hadn’t noticed as he ran his fingers along the spines of books on the shelf next to him.

“Kindaichi. Only 27% of the lottery boys make it through to graduation. Do _you_ think you can handle it?” The boy’s shoulders lifted up as he looked back at Iwaizumi with a determined expression.

“I promised I wouldn’t let them down!” The expression alone was enough for Iwaizumi to be placated, folding his arms and clearing his throat to change the subject abruptly.

“You’ll notice that all our students carry themselves with dignity and sophistication-” As if to prove him wrong, two students came barrelling through the library entrance play fighting, one in a headlock and the other trying to kick his friends legs out from underneath him. Iwaizumi stared in disbelief before quickly snapping with irritation.

“Kuroo! Bokuto! I understand you’re excited after voicing the event, but this is a library!” The two broke apart quickly, wearing matching grins that screamed _“Troublemakers!”_

“Sorry, Principle~.”

“Yeah, sorry!” With their apology in place, Iwaizumi waved them off. The _instance_ they reached the opposing library doors, they lunged back into their playful brawl. Iwaizumi sighed, taking a moment to allow the feeling that the whole world was against him. 

“U-Um...” He opened his eyes to Kindaichi’s concerned, questioning gaze, and rapidly recovered face.

“This is the original Prince Charm Academy, in this centuries old castle. Most classrooms and all dorm rooms are in our new section.” The corridor from which Bokuto and Kuroo had just appeared was retroactively modern, made with mostly glass and see-through floors that Kindaichi hoped was unbreakable. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate, so Kindaichi had to jog and trip over himself to catch up.

“Our world class amenities include a state of the art digital classroom, and to your left, our Olympic sized ballroom. And my personal favourite, the gymnasium. Can’t say to a competitive game of volleyball every now and then. Sometimes we invite other Academy’s for tournaments.”

“Kindaichi Yuutaro?!”

“Ah, here comes trouble.”

“Kiiiindaichi Yuutaro? Anyone seen a Kindaichi Yuutaro?” Kindaichi looked around for the unfamiliar voice, gasping as he saw a fairy struggling to carry something much too large whizzing towards him. 

The fairy, with dark blue trail and hair that shimmered two tone from brunet to blond, crashed straight into Kindaichi’s chest with a thump. The cupcake – as the too large object had been – was compressed against his uniform shirt, in perhaps the only spot that could still be referred to as ‘white’. Now, it was pink.

Pulling away, the fairy nervously laughed and grinned. It almost fell with the weight of the cupcake and Kindaichi extended a hand for him/it to land on.

“A-aha? At your service, sir?” Iwaizumi reached out with a single finger and pat the fairy on the head, prompting a jealous whine from Kyoutani, and a burst of dark blue fairy dust from the fairy.

“This is Yahaba, your exclusive education guide. Every student at Prince Charm Academy has one. They are... _Usually_ punctual and _usually_ helpful.” Yahaba grinned toothily, feigning innocence as he tossed the cupcake aside and let it fall to Kyoutani’s waiting jaws. The dog knew Yahaba was always dropping something edible. 

“I shall leave you in his... Capable hands.” Swiftly, Iwaizumi turned to exit and deal with other things. Mainly, making sure Oikawa was _actually_ doing paperwork. He tugged on Kyoutani’s collar and the Labrador followed, only hesitating to nudge goodbye against Kindaichi’s leg. As soon as they were gone, Yahaba fluttered his wings and zipped up to the mark on Kindaichi’s shirt.

“I am so sorry! It was buttercream...”

“It’s okay. Now if someone spills a roast dinner on me, I’ll be a complete meal!” Yahaba chuckled heartily before backing off a little.

“I was only trying to give you a traditional welcome. Anyways, I’m sure you’d like to change clothes, right?”

“Yes please.”

“Follow me!” The trail of dark blue and white wasn’t hard to miss amongst other students, who seemed to have predominately green or aqua colour fairies. Yahaba led him to a huge locker, opening one with a quick swipe of the arm and a short magical incantation.

“This has everything a Prince or Lord Royal needs. Uniforms, hair gel, cologne, study books, stationary, sports kit, and the emergency trainers!”

“This- This is _my_ locker...?” Everything looked so expensive; Kindaichi could hardly believe what he was seeing. Yahaba whizzed back to the shelf with the cologne, his small body tucking neatly behind the bottles until he found what he was looking for.

“A-ha! Cinnamon syrup! This seems like it would suit you!” The fairy attempted to carry it out, but much like the cupcake, it was too heavy. Yahaba accidently sent it flying, Scottish highland style. Kindaichi lunged to catch it, before it hit another student in the face, but it would be just his luck that he caught it by the pump, dousing this passerby in an overpowering amount of cinnamon scented cologne. 

“I- I’m so sorry!” When the stranger straightened up from hacking, those narrowed blue eyes and sharp cut fringe immediately made it clear that whoever this was, it was not someone who took kindly to being showered with fragrance.

Kindaichi had just accidentally covered someone very dangerous with cologne. 

Yahaba let out a small ‘Eep’, and ducked to hide behind his new human partner. Kindaichi quickly chucked the bottle back into the locker, not caring if it broke or knocked anything else over.

“I- It was an accident, I’m sorry.”

“BakegayamaaaaAAAAAA!” The shout echoed down the corridor until a ginger blur threw himself at Kageyama and latched on, almost knocking the two over. The ginger’s nose scrunched up and he gagged in disgust.

“Y’know, there’s such a thing as _too_ much cologne.”

“Dumbass!” 

“You’re the dumbass, Kageyama!” Kindaichi’s eyes widened and he took a step back, pressed right against his locker.

“O- Oh no, you’re-” Angry eyes turned to him.

“Furious! That’s what I am! Do you know how _disgusting_ that stuff tastes?!”

“OOH! Kageyama, look! There’s buttercream on the floor!” Hinata Shouyo, infamous partner-in-not-crime of Kageyama Tobio, released his koala grip on the taller to spring down to the floor, scooping up the buttercream that had fallen off Kindaichi’s shirt in an unceremonious lump. Attempting to break the tension, Kindaichi tried a smile.

“I- I just got here.”

“You just got here. Let me guess. Kindaichi Yuutaro, the lottery boy.”

“Yes! So you understand, right? This is all so new to me, a-and I didn’t meant to, it was an accident and I-” Kageyama was nodding along with everything he said until he cut in, sharply.

“I understand the lottery is a **joke**. Isn’t it obvious? Commoners like you don’t belong here.” All of a sudden, Kindaichi felt very self conscious about his work uniform, covered with stains and atrocious in every way. He shuffled, and Kageyama turned away with a loud shout.

“Tsukishima!” A yellow fairy came over to him very slowly, as if he had much better things to do than be the assigned guide to Kageyama. 

“Yes? What do you require _this_ time, King? Except a bath.” The blond held his nose with a smug grin, not even flinching under Kageyama’s intense glare and demand of _“Don’t call me that!”_

“Seeing as you’ve said nothing else, a bath it is.” In a storm of a bad mood, Kageyama stomped after his rude fairy. Hinata paused where he was, looking up at Kindaichi with large, unblinking eyes. It was extremely unnerving.

“...What?”

“Are you taking orders right now? Because I would do anything for a double foam mocha latte with extra caramel shots. Oh, and the floorcream was delicious!” Hinata licked the last of the buttercream from his fingers with a bright yet dim-witted grin. For some reason, Kindaichi didn’t think he was generally being nasty, not even with the dig at his job.

“Hinata, dumbass!”

“Coming!” He sprung after Kageyama with a holler, leaving Kindaichi to wonder how someone so dumb and someone so mean could possibly get along. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing range, Yahaba emerged from his hiding place behind Kindaichi.

“As you can see, everyone here is _sooooo_ nice. Anyways! Let’s get you ready for school.” The fairy darted up to the top of the locker in a burst of deep sea blue and pressed a button. A curtain, tucked away at the side of the locker in a thin compartment, emerged to surround the locker on a rail and gave Kindaichi a private place for changing.

“Whoa.”

“Definitely the best part about these lockers. You have no idea how many students can’t be bothered to use them and end up getting a wedgie.”

“I’m... Not even going to ask. So, umm... I was never given a uniform to change into? And it’s not in the locker... Where do I get it from?” Yahaba smirked, pushing at Kindaichi’s shoulder to encourage him into the impromptu changing room.

“You’ll see~.” As the curtains closed around Kindaichi, Yahaba sat back on a cushion of air, smug to the bone. The curtains glimmered and sparkled with magic and within seconds, Kindaichi emerged in full, clean uniform that fit him perfectly. 

Except for one thing.

“My- My hair!” A loose fringe flopped messily in his eyes and the weight on his ear felt both ticklish and strange. Yahaba openly stared, shocked. He remained that way until Kindaichi found the tub of hair gel on his own.

“You- You look exactly like Kageyama, holy shit.” The fairy knew he’d hit a sore spot when Kindaichi flinched, raking a massive dollop of gel through his hair until it stood up the same way it had before. He checked in the locker mirror, sighing with relief.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate that looking like Kageyama is a bad thing, I just...” He bit his bottom lip tensely. Flashback to middle school, the worst time of his life, when he’d been bullied beyond belief and ignored because he didn’t ‘look’ bullied. Teachers thought he was a rich kid following in the traditions and footsteps of the KRG – Kageyama Royal Group, and thought that his complaints were nothing more than mild irritations. 

It was only when he started wearing his hair up and standing out that people saw him as more than just a Kageyama imitation. Even though Kageyama _Tobio_ hadn’t been known very well at that point, he was still part of Kindaichi’s situation back then, and the reason he could bear to look similar. But he refused to cut his hair because Yuuji liked it longer.

Yahaba sensed the change and lay a gentle hand on Kindaichi’s shoulder to snap him out of the heavy thoughts.

“Hey, you look great. Just like a Prince – I mean, Lord Royal. All we need now is your schedule and we’re good to get settled in.” The kindness eased Kindaichi’s nerves, reminding him that this was _not_ middle school, and in a roundabout way, he had his first friend.

“I’d love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire week since Kindaichi's birthday and I _Finally_ finished this fic.  
>  We'll just pretend it's a BirthWeek.


	3. A totally AWFUL first impression.

The prospect of having roommates seemed both exciting and terrifying. This is why Kindaichi was relieved when he opened the door, and found two people already in there, who looked up and welcomed him warmly.

“Hey, our new roomie, right?” The first boy plucked a volleyball from the air that he had been messing around with, and grinned at Kindaichi.

“Prince, or Lord Royal?”

“Lord royal. You?”

“Prince. Kunimi too.” He gestured to the boy on the bed further back, earbuds in his ear and rapidly typing away on a laptop. He gave a lazy wave before the fairy on his shoulder – with bumblebee sparkles – mumbled something in his ear and they went back to the technology.

“Do you play?” Before Kindaichi could respond, the volleyball was tossed his way. He instinctively smacked it down, forgetting they were in an enclosed space and the floor was far closer than he had judged. 

The ball rebounded and narrowly missed the guy who’d thrown it at him, instead whacking into the green fairy, bouncing off the window, ditching the fairy in a chocolate fountain it hit, and heading towards Kunimi. The boy barely dodged, only just getting out the way before the ball hit where he had been, then his earphones, and yanking out the cord as it rolled away. The bumblebee fairy landed on the laptop keyboard, and music started playing aloud.

“Nice!” The energetic boy jumped up onto his bed, bouncing along to the rhythm. Kindaichi had to admit, it was good music, but Kunimi was still slumped on the floor and didn’t look too happy.

“I-I’m sorry, are you okay?” He offered a hand, but Kunimi simply nodded and then closed the lid of his laptop.

“They aren’t ready for anyone to hear yet.”

“Really? That sounded really good. It was cool.”

“Yeah! Play us one of your tunes!” Kunimi glanced up at the other two, unconsciously clutching his laptop closer. Kindaichi understood.

“Hey, no rush. I’m sure if we wait, they’ll be twice as good.” The oblivious sporty guy grinned, offering out a hand to shake.

“I’m Inuoka!”

“Kindaichi.” _That_ caught Kunimi’s attention, pushing himself to his feet to stand next to Kindaichi with a scrutinising gaze.

“Kindaichi Yuutaro? The lottery winner?”

“... Yeah... Is it that obvious?” Inuoka jumped down from the bed to land directly behind them, almost hitching a piggy back from Kindaichi. Clearly, he had no sense of personal space or boundaries.

“Yup! Cus they announced live on TV that ‘Kindaichi Yuutaro’ is the lottery winner!” He blushed sheepishly, having surprisingly forgotten that fact. The little titbit of information that landed him here in the first place.

“Oh, right~.” Just as it seemed like everything was settling down and going well, the PA system chimed with an announcement.

_“Ya-hoo~, Oikawa-sensei here! All Princes and Lord-in-training are to arrive at the Starlight Welcome in one minute~. Good luck!”_

“One minute!?” The trio of fairies were quick to each grab a bag from the assigned bed, finding strength in desperation, before pushing their partners out the room. They shut the door behind them, leaving Kindaichi, Inuoka, and Kunimi to race as fast as they could across the school building and out into the courtyard.

It was dark by now, the way lit by (ironically) fairy lights, strung from tree to tree along the marble pathway and attached to the main building next to the large, open area where chairs had been placed for the students to sit. Windchimes and the ruckus of so many people in a relaxed setting were the first things Kindaichi noticed, followed by how warm the evening air was.

He and his new roommates found themselves at the back, with no empty seats. Inconspicuously, they crouched down instead. Iwaizumi and Oikawa appeared from behind a stage curtain, bickering quietly as usual in a dignified manner. Kageyama’s parental figure, whom had been there at the lottery draw, already stood on stage, as if trying to make himself seem bigger, more important. Kindaichi hadn’t yet indentified this person, but he got bad vibes.

“Welcome, students-,” Kyoutani appeared from absolutely nowhere, emitting one sharp back before jumping up onto Kindaichi’s lap and proudly sitting there, blocking the view. 

“- and dog. Tonight you begin the greatest challenge of your life. Training to be either a Prince or Lord Royal, the most important jobs of the realm.” Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi aside to steal the microphone, although the latter didn’t pull away from the physical contact.

“Your classmates, Lev-chan and Yama-chan are bringing around your training tiaras – I mean crowns - now~.” The fairies took the light, hollow crowns from Lev and Yamaguchi, bringing them to their respective partner. Of course, Kyoutani was all too happy to see Yahaba again, distracting the dark blue fairy with a slobbery, gross lick. Kindaichi caught both the fairy and crown before they hit the ground, placing Yahaba on Kyoutani’s head, and the crown on his own. Suddenly, Oikawa’s voice darkened.

“Don’t get too used to them. Only those who succeed the semester will gain the real versions and I will _weed out_ anyone unworthy.” The crown slipped from Kindaichi’s head, slanting itself on his spiky hair. Apparently, it wasn’t going to sit straight. On stage, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back subtly, taking reign of the microphone.

“If you fail as a Prince in training, you will not be crowned. We have very high expectations here. Each of you will attend class on time and in perfect uniform.” Kageyama’s associate started to pace the stage.

“Your grades must be exceptional.” They rolled their eyes and folded their arms, mimicking what Iwaizumi was saying with great disrespect.

“That said, I believe every one of you has Prince potential.” A gold slipper tapped impatiently on the stage floor, echoing underfoot. Oikawa whipped his head around to the associate, leaving the students unable to see what he did, but the person reverted back to only posing in a bored manner.

“Work hard and dedicate yourselves, and you _will_ achieve it.” Just as Iwaizumi finished speaking, the associate cleared their throat very audibly and rudely. Green eyes crinkled into a fake grin, oozing with pleasantry, as Iwaizumi covered the microphone.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Daishou. That seems to be quite the tickle in your throat, would you like a glass of water?” Oikawa burst into laughter at the stunned, and quite frankly, amusing facial expression that twisted its way onto Daishou’s face. He sneered down at Iwaizumi.

“I’d _like_ a proper introduction.” With flair, Oikawa flicked his hair behind his ear and sauntered up to the microphone stand.

“Ask, and you shall receive.” He glittered with mischief, taking a regal pose before Iwaizumi removed his hand.

“Students~. A representative of KRG would like to make an announcement. I give you, _Dame_ Daishou.” Daishou hissed at Oikawa as he passed, moulding his face into something dramatic and pitiful. Over the polite applause of the students welcoming him to stage, he started to speak with a pained tone.

“I have an earth-shattering announcement. This is my last semester of teaching before I... Uh, before my _nephew_ takes over Aobajosai.” Kindaichi narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly who the nephew was, and if that nephew was a rude to everyone as he had been to Kindaichi, then Aobajosai was going to suck in the future. 

Kyoutani was growling low in his throat, only placated by Yahaba plaiting the thick fur on top of his head. If the fairy hadn’t been there, Daishou would have been dog food. When Kageyama stood up to wave, as Daishou had instructed he should beforehand, Kyoutani almost bolted towards him. Luckily, Kindaichi had seen the lunge coming at some point, and grabbed his collar. 

“No, no, hold back your tears! Principle Oikawa will be taking over my classes. In his... Own little way. Of course, no one knows the royal life as do. I’ve lived at the palace ever since my _dear_ brother-in-law King Shimada and his family died, and it has been my great pleasure-...” Whatever Daishou said next, Kindaichi couldn’t catch. Inuoka and Kunimi had been sitting either side of him and leaned across to whisper;

“ _ **If**_ they died. ... You know the legend?” The fact they did that in perfect harmony was more terrifying to Kindaichi than the possibility of a scary story.

“What legend?” Inuoka leaned in closer, lowering his voice.

“There’s a legend that King Shimada and his family didn’t _all_ die in that accident.” The corners of Kunimi’s lips twitched upwards.

“I’m glad someone else knows it and believes it. But leave it until later, Daishou’s finishing.” They sat back in their seats just as Daishou dramatically swept his hands over the students.

“- and so I welcome you here to Charm Academy! May your time here be magical~.” Sneaky. Sly. Underhand. Kindaichi didn’t know why he automatically though this of Daishou when he tried to give everybody three chances to make a ‘first’ impression. But then, Kyoutani was still unsettled, eyes tracking Daishou as he left the stage and growling lowly. 

“Two lines, everyone. Bows to all, and then everyone’s excused for bed.” Filed into two lines, the boys went along in a circular fashion to bow to each person. Inuoka was stood next to Kindaichi, and seemed to have no social limit.

“So what’s your favourite legend of the royal family?”

“I don’t know any legends...”

“Oh, you are _so_ missing out. Kunimi, what about you?” On Inuoka’s other side, the techsavvy boy grinned with something akin to slyness, yet nowhere near as negative.

“A simple one. Aobajosai’s magical crown.”

“Aobajosai’s magical crown?” Bowing a bit too low, the training crown started to slip from Kindaichi’s hair. As he flung his hands up to catch it, he threw himself off balance and tumbled forwards, accidentally headbutting someone in the stomach.

“Ow.”

“Oh no...” It _would_ just have to had been Kageyama again. First the cologne, now this? If Kageyama gave three chances for a first impression, then Kindaichi had already severely messed up the first two.

“You again? What is with you?! You’re a walking disaster!” If he wasn’t a patient person, Kindaichi would have snapped back a response without caring if he was hurting someone’s feelings. However, he felt like he should at least try to catch Kageyama on a good day before jumping to conclusions. The chime of the bedtime bell distracted him from making any kind of reply, before Kageyama stormed off, Hinata right behind him.

“Uh... I don’t think Kageyama and I are going to hang out too much.”

“That’s okay. You’ll be hanging out with us.”

“Better believe it! And wait ‘til classes start tomorrow! I bet you can do anything he can do!” A wobbly smile dragged its way onto Kindaichi’s face, moved by their faith in him despite having only just met. He could tell, somehow, that they were going to be great friends.

“S-Sure! I can do anything he can do.”

Only the next day, at exactly the same time, was he groaning to himself. 

“I can _not_ do anything he can do.” In the class about poise, Kageyama had calmly walked up and down the room with 12 encyclopaedias on his head without even breaking a sweat, the tower of books barely wobbling as he glided around the room. 

Kindaichi had thought that maybe, since he balanced trays of coffee mugs for customers, he might have a slight advantage. Of course, he’d never done it on his head before. As he struggled, stumbling around like a chicken, he spared a glance to his friends. 

Inuoka was... Inuoka had... Inuoka bounced the book on his head like it was a football and he was trying to break the world record. He had amazing control, but... That wasn’t quite the aim of the lesson. Daishou glanced at him and barely restrained burying his head in his hands.

“Inuoka, you’re tenderizing your brain. Stop.” Kunimi was having much more luck, walking around effortlessly with the book perfectly balanced, stepping to a rhythm that he hummed under his breath.

“Kunimi, that’s lovely, if you want to be known as the crazy Prince that hears voices in his head.” 

“You’re practicing poise, Yamaguchi, not lifting weights. Put your arms down. Lev, you’re not supposed to walk like a migrating duck! Hinata!” The ginger was trotting around, _holding_ the book above his head. He looked at Daishou in honest and complete confusion at being called out. Daishou stared in disbelief, but he couldn’t even find the words, so he simply sighed and pat the smallest Prince on the shoulder.

“You’re doing... Fine.” Content, Hinata strutted off with his chest puffed out in pride. Kindaichi joined the back of the line, trying to nestle the book amongst his hair, which really wasn’t doing him any favours right now.

 _“Come on... Come on! Do it for Yuuji!”_

Then, Kageyama appeared right by his side. He could see him out of his peripheral vision, but he knew that the second he opened his mouth and moved his jaw, he would lose what little balance he had already ascertained. 

“... Did you get those shoes from a boot sale?” Kindaichi looked down on reflex. The book toppled from his head, and as he lunged forwards to catch it, the same thing happened as with his crown. Except, instead of falling forwards and crashing into _one_ person, he started a domino line. At the end, the only one standing other than Kageyama was Hinata.

“... Is it naptime?! How come nobody told me! I love naptime!” Kageyama clicked his tongue and stomped over to Hinata to ‘educate’ him, leaving Kindaichi separated from the group as Daishou strutted up to him like a peacock.

“You. What do you have to say for this disaster?”

“It- It was an accident, Daishou-sensei. I was _trying_ , I-”

“Stand up!” The bark of the order, filled with authority and threat, had Kindaichi leap to his feet. When faced with both Principles, he hadn’t felt this threatened, this _small_. 

“You’re the lottery boy, aren’t you?”

“... Yes, Daishou-sensei.”

“I should have known. Meet my eyes, boy. A true lord royal never hangs his head.” Obediently, he turned, making eye contact with Daishou. And the _second_ he did, Daishou gasped with horror and his pupils dilated. Confused, Kindaichi attempted a smile, but it came out more of a grimace. 

The extended silence had the other students mumbling amongst themselves.

“Uncle, you were going to say something to Kindaichi.” Daishou paused, glancing between Kageyama and Kindaichi as if trying to dispel something unpleasant from his mind.

“Yes! You are utterly unfit for the royal life! I want you out of my class! You should also think about if someone from your station in life should even _stay_ someplace where you so clearly don’t belong!” Daishou was right in his face, towering over him with the advantage of age, and minty fresh breath swirling into Kindaichi’s face uncomfortably. He felt his chest constricting, his eyes stinging, but he swallowed and then forced himself to talk.

“I understand.” Head hung low, Kindaichi walked shamefully out of the hall. He stayed there in the corridor, avoiding Daishou’s lesson until lunchtime, when he guiltily padded after Inuoka and Kunimi like a kicked puppy. At least he could stand in the lunch line correctly. 

“They’re serving strawberry swirl today!” One of the smaller new students, just a little over Hinata’s height, reached over and grabbed one of the last two remaining cake slices from the dessert cupboard. Then, he passed it to Kindaichi with a bright, innocent smile.

“Thank you, Shibayama!” Kindaichi paused to make sure nobody took the last slice from Shibayama before joining Inuoka and Kunimi. Instantly, Inuoka perked up and opened his mouth.

“Don’t let Daishou-sensei get to you. Legend says he’s an ancient reptilian overload from another side of the universe.” The impossibility of it twisted in Kindaichi’s gut until it emerged as a small laugh, Kunimi’s amused huff underneath. None of them realised they had said it literally just as they passed Kageyama’s table.

“... You know what really bugs me, Hinata?”

“Yodelling hand puppets?”

“... Besides that.”

“Well you’re gonna tell me anyways, Bakageyama!” He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t disagree for the main reason that Hinata was right.

“When a commoner like Kindaichi comes to this school. They think they can do it within the school year, when it’s taken all of us since before we could _walk_ to learn everything in the correct manner. Even then, some of us won’t make it. So how comes we have to let a general member of the public in to potentially steal place?” Hinata was already stuffing his face with food, occasionally swiping from Kageyama’s plate too, if he could get away without a slap.

“Yeah but, don’t like, only 27% make it to graduation?”

“I don’t want to risk it. _Commoners_ don’t belong here. Tsukishima!” The yellow fairy looked up from where he was playing cards with Hinata’s own silvery-blue assistant, shooting Kageyama a deadpan glare.

“I need you to do something for me.”

“When _don’t_ you need someone else to do something for you?” Kageyama glared dully at him until Tsukishima put the cards down and fluttered up to listen to the whispered commands. He scoffed at the simpleton plan, but sneakily flew over to Kindaichi’s table anyways. 

Whilst the trio and their fairies were distracted by Lev and Koganegawa doing some sort of satanic dance, (it was their attempt at creating a Academy cheer), Tsukishima slipped beneath the table, found the table cloth, and tied it around a belt hole on Kindaichi’s trousers. Unnoticed, he flew back to Kageyama’s side and perched sassily on his shoulder, holding out a hand for his payment. A small piece of strawberry swirl cake was deposited in his hands and the fairy quite happily retreated back to his card game.

Kindaichi had no idea what was about to happen. He applauded Lev and Koganegawa along with everyone else at the table, and then neatly placed his knife and fork in position to state that he was finished eating.

“We ready to go?” Kunimi nodded and Kindaichi copied the sentiment with more enthusiasm. As they stood and walked away, the tablecloth knot tightened around Kindaichi’s belt and pulled the whole tablecloth off the table, dragging all the unfinished meals and fragile glass objects to the floor. At the sounds of shattering, all eye turned to him. 

“I- I’m so sorry, I-!” He looked down to see the knot tied around his belt and instantly knew it was sabotage. He wasn’t welcome here. He wasn’t _wanted_ here. He didn’t even want to be here! The only reason he stayed was for Yuuji, but if this was just going to turn into middle school again-!

No amount of tugging could get the knot loose, and it took Kunimi’s dextrous fingers to finally untie a knot so delicate and extravagant that only a fairy could have done it. But nothing could untangle the helpless feeling of defeat and rejection that Kindaichi had building up inside of him. His voice dropped to a shameful whisper, tainted with tears.

“I have to go.” He tore away from the lunch room, jogging as he made his escape. Daishou cackled where he stood, not caring about the dirty looks sent his way from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the only ones close enough to overhear.

But Kindaichi had already left the hall, there was no intervention they could stage to let him know it wasn’t his fault. At least, not until he had calmed down. 

It took a long time for Kindaichi to do that, eyes red and puffy as he hid them in a pillow. He lay face down on his bed, nose painfully scrunched as he just flopped into the mattress, breathing in what little wasn’t blocked by material. He hadn’t spoken for a good three hours, with Kunimi rubbing his back slowly and Inuoka trying to help by talking random subjects.

“- And I bet you’ll be _great_ at the Royal prep fashion classes!” The bedsheets balled under his fist, eyes scrunching and the bridge of his nose crinkling. Angry tears dripped from his eyes.

“Who am I kidding? I don’t fit in here at all. I’m like a... A disgusting burp in a symphony.”

“You have to give yourself more time...”

“You’re right. With more time, maybe I could destroy the entire Academy.” He sighed, rolling over onto his back to stare wordlessly up at the ceiling.

“Daishou-sensei is right. I’m not Prince Charm Academy material.”

“Serious, Kin? _Daishou_ was Prince Charm Academy material.” 

“... What do you mean?” He sat up, accepting the tissue passed to him by Inuoka, as Kunimi perked up.

“I know this story. He was a lottery winner, but no Prince picked him to be a lord royal, not even his brother-in-law, King Shimada.”

“Exactly. If Kageyama weren’t in line for the throne, Daishou-sensei would be no more special than anybody else.” Kindaichi’s lips twitched up at the thought, knowing that relation was Daishou’s only claim to the crown, but it didn’t stop haunting doubts and shadows in his mind.

“But it’s not just Daishou-sensei. _Everybody_ thinks I don’t belong here.” Bumblebee glitter rose up by his shoulder as Kenma curled up on the crook of his neck, dark blue sprinkling down his brow as Yahaba nestled in his fringe, and green shining through his top as Futakuchi peered out from the collar of his shirt. Kindaichi smiled, glancing at each one best he could and then to his friends.

“Everyone except you guys.” A knock on the door interrupted them before Kunimi, Inuoka, or the fairies could say something sappy. With boundless energy, Inuoka skipped over to the door and picked up a parcel left behind by the delivery fairies.

“Oooh, a care package! It’s for you, from... Terushima Yuuji?”

“Yuuji? Really?” He reached into the box and pulled out a wooden frame, with a picture inside. It was a hand drawn scribble of Mizoguchi in a doorway, and at his feet, a small basket with a black haired baby inside. Although, considering this was one of the earlier drawings from the fridge, the baby looked more like a turnip.

“That’s pretty.”

“Yuuji drew it! He _loved_ the story of me being found on dad’s doorstep. I was... only one.” His voice tinged with softness as he spoke, the other two smiling encouragingly as they perched on each side of the bed, comfortably leaning against his shoulder. None of them noticed the door opening a crack, Iwaizumi hesitating when he heard them speaking so seriously.

“Mum and Dad had Yuuji a few years later, but Mum didn’t make it through childbirth. Dad and Yuuji... They’re everything to me.” The corners of Iwaizumi’s lips twitched upwards and he withdrew his hand from the door, walking off with contentedness that Kindaichi was going to be okay, despite everything.


	4. Character without confidence.

“One, two three, one two three, one, two, three, and one, two three~!” Oikawa stood at the front of the class, observing his little Princes-in-training learning how to dance. His fingers tapped to the music on the counter behind, and he couldn’t hide the grin on his face at how well they were doing. Or _most of them_ were doing.

Kindaichi had been paired with Hinata for the activity, and the height difference really didn’t help with both of their natural clumsiness. Luckily, Hinata was small and light, so Kindaichi really didn’t notice when the smaller stepped all over his feet. 

Kindaichi, however...

“Ow!” Hinata hopped away, tucking his leg up against his body to cradle his foot. Oikawa sighed, eyebrows knitting together.

“Again, Kindaichi?”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata huffed as he put his foot back down.

“You’ve stepped on 8 of my toes! Now I only have four left!” There was a reason Hinata was better at Prince Academy than a regular high school. Feeling a little bit of pity for his stupidity, Kindaichi sighed.

“Two. You have two left.”

“That’s even worse!” Before Kindaichi could say anything else, the bell chimed and Hinata was already flitting away over to Kageyama with a loud screech of _“Give me a piggy back, Bakageyama!”_ Sighing, Kindaichi stepped into place next to Inuoka and Kunimi to walk out.

“Thank you everyone, see you tomorrow~! _Not_ you, Kindaichi. I’d like to speak with you after class.” An impatient undertone to Oikawa’s normally light and teasing voice had him tense, drawing his shoulders up tightly. Kageyama scoffed as they stepped past, Hinata on his back.

“No surprise there.” Biting into his bottom lip hard enough to leave marks, Kindaichi shuffled guiltily back over to Oikawa.

“I- I’m sorry...”

“It’s not okay, Kindaichi. Yesterday, Daishou recommend we expel you.”

“... Oh...” Well, now he felt terrible. Oikawa turned his back to the crestfallen expression, picking through a couple of books on the nearby shelf.

“I know it’s only been a couple of days, but honestly, I don’t think I had _ever_ seen such a disaster of a student come through these halls!” He held a book out, and Kindaichi obediently took it, before Oikawa started to pile more on top.

“I understand...”

“To tell you the truth, I was almost going to do it. Expel you, that is.” The click of Oikawa’s shoes against the marble floor as he walked over the desk made it sound like it was the cogs in Kindaichi’s head confusedly ticking.

“Did you say... _Almost_?” The signature grin broke its way onto Oikawa’s face, leading Kindaichi to the computer classroom and taking the books from the pile in Kindaichi’s arms one by one, placing them in front of each screen.

“Almost~. Do you know what it takes to make a Prince?”

“A crown?”

“No, not a crown, though they _are_ a perk of the job. It’s **character**.” He paused to flick a smile Kindaichi’s way.

“All our classes in poise, manners, dancing, they’re not superficial! They build confidence~. But confidence without character is dangerous. You, Kindaichi, have a different problem. You’re the other way round, character without confidence.”

“So you... _Are_ going to expel me?” Hands now empty, Kindaichi wrought them together in front of his stomach, which twisted and flipped the same way as his sweaty palms. Oikawa laughed, bright and amused.

“I’m going to tutor you! Both me and Iwa-chan! He says you have potential, and _I_ can unlock it~. If you can dig deep and find the Prince in you, I have no doubt you’ll graduate with your pick of _any_ Lord royal position. If you can handle it. Now, what do you say?”

“Yes!” The immediate answer was accompanied by a deep bow, and Kindaichi was so excited by the prospect, that when Oikawa opened his arms, Kindaichi hugged him tightly enough that the Principle’s feet left the ground. Oikawa laughed and pat his head.

“Rule number one, don’t do that to Iwa-chan~.” Kindaichi released Oikawa quickly with a heavy embarrassed blush.

“Sorry! I just... When do we start?”

“Right now~.” 

Ten minutes later found them in the same gardens that had held the Starlight welcome, Oikawa standing on the tips of his toes of one leg on top of a rock, the other leg stretched out behind him and body leaning forwards with his arms spread to the side. He had 17 books balanced on his head, an orchid flowerpot in each hand, and a bowl of water on his heel.

“I can do this because I am perfectly comfortable and at ease with myself and in my body~. And because KyouKen-chan is all the way over there.” The dog at Kindaichi’s heels panted in the sun, tail thumping against the ground with pride. He scratched the dog behind the ears, a sadness tingeing his smile.

“But... You’re not surrounded by people that make you feel like a complete _nothing_.” Iwaizumi reached over to take the water bowl off Oikawa’s heel so he could slowly return to upright, the flowerpots and books still perfectly motionless, like they were attached to his body.

“No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. We both had to learn that, Oikawa the hard way.”

“Right, your turn~.” Oikawa grinned and passed over the flowerpots to their student.

“P-Principle Oikawa, there’s no way I can do this!”

“Well, not with _that_ attitude. Come on, give it a try~.” He physically placed the pots in Kindaichi’s hands.

“We start small. Forget the books for now, just stand on top of that rock and hold these pots!” Iwaizumi had taken the books and placed them on the ground, holding a hand out to give Kindaichi balance as he stood on the uneven surface of the rock. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, but the rough, warm hands never left his forearms. When he peeled his eyelids open, Iwaizumi was patiently looking up at him.

“That’s it... Just like that. I’m going to let go. Hold it for 30 seconds.” The hands slowly withdrew, moving further and further away. Kindaichi shrieked, wobbling without the aid.

“I can’t! I can’t do it!” His weight pitched forwards and he fell, straight into Iwaizumi’s waiting arms as Kyoutani barked. Unfortunately for Oikawa, who thought he was a safe distance away, one of the flowerpots landed directly in a muddy puddle and splashed him with the dirty water.

“Ew!” Iwaizumi snickered at the sight, but schooled himself back into a stern expression as he helped Kindaichi to stand back up straight, checking that he hadn’t sprained an ankle.

“I see we have our work cut out for us.” Kindaichi curled in on himself unconsciously, one hand coming up to clutch at his other arm insecurely. Not even the encouraging pat on his shoulder from Iwaizumi or Kyoutani’s headbutt against his knee made him feel more confident.

Over the course of the next few weeks, they went through _everything_. Serving tea in a Princely fashion instead of cafe style, balance on a wooden beam, dancing, tailoring, the flowerpot challenge, formal greetings, and general academics.

It took an awful lot. Kindaichi had constantly scuffed knees and bruises, Oikawa was running out of patience, and Iwaizumi had even gotten a black eye at one point. The only one who seemed content with the failure was Kyoutani, who received a sugar cube every time Kindaichi overfilled the teacups, or a pat whenever Kindaichi felt like giving up and needed a little bit of reassurance.

Winter had arrived by the time they were content with Kindaichi’s improvement, and then the next big challenge appeared. A visit from Princess Charm School was customary for the joint dance classes. Oikawa was already off attempting to flirt with the stoic headmistress of that school, leaving Iwaizumi to instruct the class.

“I need you in two lines please, Academy on the green line, School on the yellow.” A few of the boys were attempting to impress their counterpart, whilst a few of the girls were flustering and squealing.

“If we could keep the shrieking and peacock-puffing to a minimum, that would be much appreciated.” His dry tone quickly shut the students (and Oikawa) up, reasserting themselves to their learnings, standing tall and regal. Iwaizumi stepped down the line to make sure they were matched up, frowning when he reached Kageyama, who stood alone.

“It seems we have one extra Prince.” Kageyama hung his head low, until he caught a glimpse of his uncle glaring at him from further back. _Make an excuse_ , the expression demanded.

“I- I just don’t see Princess Yui. She’s the only one who dances perfectly.” 

“Maybe she’s invisible.” Hinata’s whisper broke through a wall Daishou had created, releasing a surge of irritation. He stormed forwards and grabbed Kageyama’s wrist tightly, dragging him down the line.

“No nephew of mine sits on the sidelines at a dance!”

“B-But uncle-!” Kageyama couldn’t finish his protest before Daishou had already reached Kindaichi, poking his chest with a single finger and sneering at him.

“Looks like you’re going to have to sit out this one, _dear_. Pity.” Kageyama was roughly pushed onto the line where Kindaichi had been standing, forcing him backwards. He tried to send an apologetic look to Kindaichi, but with his limited facial expressions, it just looked like a sneer.

“Alright~, everyone lined up, let’s begin!” Daishou flitted off and Kageyama had to hold in a groan when he noticed he was opposite Princess Yachi, notorious for stepping on people’s feet and being the clumsiest Princess at the school. 

Kindaichi watched with helplessness, aware that Iwaizumi could not step in without disrupting the lesson further than it already had been. Oikawa was glaring at Daishou, but then the Headmistress spoke to him and he was caught up trying to make a good impression on her, with the hopes of forming an Academy group that included the Princess Charm School. With the weight of the world upon his shoulders, Kindaichi slunk away.

“Sorry I’m late!” A princess came barrelling through the doorway he was about to exit and crashed straight into Kindaichi, sending the lanky boy to the floor. The princess squawked and held down a hand to help him back up, her black sheer gown preventing her from bending over too far. Kindaichi rapidly pieced together that this was Princess Yui, the one Kageyama mentioned being the best dancer.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!”

“It- It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! Oh, I’m terribly sorry, that was awful of me.” She grinned, splaying her fingers a little further with insistence. Kindaichi retuned the grin with a wobbly smile, taking the offered hand and accepting the help to his feet.

“Thank you.” An amused cough caught their attention, Iwaizumi watching them with an arched eyebrow. Daishou was fuming in the background at the appearance, and Oikawa clearly wasn’t helping the situation by aggravating him. The Headmistress of Princess Charm School sighed and shook her head. Yui laughed nervously.

“Sorry, I had to pee.” Iwaizumi barely masked a laugh as he cleared his throat.

“That’s fine. The two of you can partner up and join the dance.” Kageyama groaned. If his uncle hadn’t been so rude and insistent, then maybe he wouldn’t have to risk his feet being trampled over. Kindaichi took his place at the end of the line furthest from Kageyama.

“Gentlemen, kiss the top of your partners hand... And, dance.” The orchestra in the corner started playing as the group moved in synchronisation. When the oboe joined the violins, they spiralled outwards into individual pairs.

“Milord, I’m Princess Yui, maiden from the eastern kingdom of Karasuno. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” She paused as they pressed hands together in the dance, tilting her head to the side with a cheeky grin.

“Did that sound fancy-pants enough for a Princess?” Kindaichi exhaled in relief that he wasn’t partnered with someone proper and stuck-up, like the impression Kageyama had given him.

“It certainly did.”

“Think you can top it?” He chuckled as they spun around, stepping in close and brushing shoulders before sliding back again.

“I, kind maiden, am Kindaichi, swain of Aobajosai, honoured above all to be welcomed into your maidenness.” He had no idea what he was saying, but imitating Oikawa’s flair seemed to have done the trick as Yui laughed.

“Well done!”

“I- I had a good teacher.” At this point, the dance required them to form up with the closest pair, which just so happened to be Kageyama and Yachi. All four pressed their hands into the centre, like a flower bud, but as they stepped away and circled around, Yachi tripped. She managed to right her footing, but not before knocking into Kindaichi.

_“Well, this is familiar.”_ , he thought as the floor approached. Suddenly, strong arms were holding him up. He looked up, flustered, to see Princess Yui wink down at him.

“Nice style. So, feel like making this joint more fun?” She heaved him back upright and he twirled around with a shriek to regain his centre of balance, exactly at the moment the violins increased their pace and the music became happier, much lighter. Yui laughed and broke into a dance style that Kindaichi had never seen before, before he realised, she was _making it up_ , for the sake of fun!

Kindaichi started to sway his hips and roll his shoulders the same way he had done in the cafe on quiet days, gradually picking up movement as he became more comfortable, and more people joined in. Inuoka was the first to leap over towards them and start jammin’ in his own style, whilst Kunimi quietly vacated to a nearby chair, participating by tapping his foot. Yachi, as it turned out, may not have been elegant, but she was _killer_ at breakdancing. 

Kageyama watched with rising panic as everyone dissolved into this new free style of dance, not knowing what to do. He had no _idea_ how to do anything he hadn’t been taught! He could sense Daishou’s rising fury too, and was terrified of what might happen if he joined in. It was madness, and he could even see Oikawa and Iwaizumi partnered up.

The music came to a crescendo and then stopped, the Princes and Princesses applauding and cheering. Iwaizumi dusted off his jacket to pretend he hadn’t just been having the time of his life.

“Wonderful. Now, a final bow and curtsy to your partners, and we say our farewells to the young ladies of Princess Charm School.” Most of the protest came from Bokuto, clinging to a girl that looked remarkably similar to him. A sister, maybe?

“Keeping in mind that you will see them again at the coronation ceremony at the end of the school year.” As they cheered and curtsied or bowed, Yui grinned at Kindaichi.

“Friends?” She offered out her hand, and he nodded, shaking it back firmly.

“Friends.” Her eyes glimmered and her tone picked up into a snotty, posh voice.

“I will count the moments to our return, good sir.”

“As will I, sweet maiden~.” They broke into matched laughter as they parted, the Princesses back to their carriages and the Princes to their next classes. Oikawa had already departed, seeing as he was teaching their next session. In the cooking room, which was just as large as the ballroom, there were trays of teapots, teacups, and sugar bowls all along the counter. 

Futakuchi was shunting the lid off one of the teapots, wriggling in a beat of his wings. Warm tea was an excellent hot spring, especially for a fairy. Outside the teapot, Kenma picked up a sugar cube at Yahaba’s insistence and they were tossing it back and forth like one of Inuoka’s volleyballs. Oikawa regarded them with interest, wishing _he_ could be playing right now, before strutting down the middle of his gathered student.

“I have an exciting announcement~! Thanks to the _generosity_ of – Urgh - Daishou, dinner tonight will be a chance for you to get a taste of your future~.” He snickered quietly at his own pun.

“Manners class served in the main palace!” The Princes broke into excitement and Hinata squawked excitedly as he turned to Kageyama.

“The _Palace_! How cool is that!? Can you even _imagine_ what it must look like?!” Kageyama stared at him with a ludicrous expression. He’d always known Hinata was more dim than him, but never this stupid.

“I grew up in the palace, dumbass! I _live_ there!”

“Yeah, but I bet you can’t _imagine_ it!” Kageyama scowled and walked off, Hinata snickering behind him. Oikawa waited until the students had calmed down to continue speaking.

“To prepare for such a huge event, you’ll all get the afternoon off to freshen up and pamper yourselves~. Don’t forget, the Academy has a spa! Your Prince assistances-.” He clapped his hands twice, loudly, summoning all the fairies. Like good, normal fairies, Tsukishima and Sugawara appeared on Kageyama and Hinata’s shoulders respectively. 

Kenma and Yahaba stopped tossing the sugar cube, dropping it into the cup of tea instead. Futakuchi pushed the lid off the teapot again, peering out with a half scowl, half pout at being interrupted. When they realised Oikawa was specifically glancing towards them, the three put on innocent faces. 

“- will help you to get ready. Dismissed~.” They shook the sugar and tea off their wings to frantically flutter after their human counterparts. Kunimi was at the back of the trio, trudging along tiredly after exhausting himself earlier in the joint dance class. He found himself three fairies heavier as they settled on his head or a shoulder.

Daishou was watching from a balcony above the class and narrowed his eyes, whistling sharply. Tsukishima looked up and departed Kageyama’s side to come over to the sly Duke.

“Tsukishima. I have a bit of a plan~.” His whispering to the yellow fairy couldn’t be overheard at all as the door to the cooking room closed and echoed out in the now-empty silence. Oikawa had been the one to close and lock the door, watching as Kunimi disappeared around the corner heading towards the spa. He beamed and clapped his hands, proud that he had been so insistent on having a spa and annoying Iwaizumi until he gave in.

Kunimi wasn’t alone, following Kindaichi who followed Inuoka. The short walk to the spa, stopping by their lockers to collect provided toiletries like shampoo, bubble bath, and massage oil, was filled with the usual innocent jokes and hilarious stories. 

Inuoka managed to get so wrapped up in talking, that he didn’t keep track of how much bubble mixture he was adding to the individual bathtubs. Bubbles enveloped the surface of the water and then rose into the air slowly, accidentally entrapping Yahaba in one of them.

“Oi! Hey! Get me out of here!” Sitting atop a smaller bubble, Futakuchi pointed and laughed. Over time, the two fairies had clashed terribly in personality, providing much bickering and banter. Kenma sighed, perched on the edge of a table with a small fae console in hand.

“Kindaichi. Yahaba is stuck.”

“Huh? Oh!” He held his towel in place with one hand and popped the bubble at the perfect angle to catch Yahaba in his hand.

“Thanks, Kindaichi~. Now, for you...” He zipped up to Futakuchi and halted a couple of millimetres before impact, creating a gust of air that knocked the green fairy from the bubble and into the waters below. His head emerged from Inuoka’s bathtub with a bubbly beard and a fierce scowl.

“Haha, nice look Kenji!” Carefully, Inuoka raised his leg to lift Futakuchi out the tub and onto the side. He huffed, flickering his wet wings and dragging his sodden fringe out of his eyes.

“ _Please_ change the subject and create a distraction.” 

“Okay! Guys, name the top thing you’re looking forwards to seeing in the palace! Kindaichi, go!” Sinking into the hot water, Kindaichi furrowed his eyebrows and hummed in thought.

“I’ve never thought about the palace. But Yuuji would go _nuts_ for it. I want to remember everything, so I can tell him.”

“Nice! Kunimi, go!” With a long sigh, Kunimi lay back with his head on the edge of the bath and a towel over his eyes.

“I guess... Finding out about what _really_ happened to King Shimada and his family. It’s really mysterious.” Kenma nodded in agreement, and Inuoka grinned bright and wide.

“So true! I want to find out about Aobajosai’s magical crown!”

“Kunimi mentioned that before. But you haven’t really told me about it?” 

“I haven’t? Oh. Well, it’s said the crown glows when placed on the true heir of Aobajosai. It lit up on King Shimada’s head at coronation, but it hasn’t been seen since.” Kindaichi’s eyes widened at the suspenseful tone in Kunimi’s usually lazy voice, mouth parting in interest. Inuoka laughed unabashed at the expression.

“Come on! The sooner we get to the palace, the more we can see!” A quick soak would have to do for their ‘pampering’, considering Inuoka barely stayed in the same place for more than hour. Wrapped in the softest dressing gowns Kindaichi had ever felt, the trio made their way back the dorm in good spirits. 

Those good spirits didn’t last past opening the door.

“Our- Our uniforms!” The dorm room had been trashed. Scraps of what used to be their uniforms lay around the room, discarded over toppled furniture and the chaotic muddle. It looked like their beds had been jumped on, the curtain pole had been torn down, and there were _chunks_ taken out of the wooden wardrobe. 

The worst part was that every single one of their uniforms were in shreds, and they were due at the palace within the hour.

“Wh- What are we gonna do!? We’re not allowed in the palace without our uniforms!”

“And if we skip a class, we get an F.” The other two sounded so sullen, and Kindaichi drew in a sharp breath, balling his hands into fists, crescent moons digging into his palms tight enough to leave marks.

“We can’t fail! Coronation day is _only_ two days away. We have to make it.” A dog-like whine escaped Inuoka as he picked up a hanger with little more than a collar on it.

“How could this happen?”

“Seriously? It had to be Kageyama. He _hates_ us, and what’s more, he’s King of ‘make Kindaichi feel inferior’.” Kunimi spat the words with a level of rage that gave off the impression it had been bottled up all this time.

“No. He’s not. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Principle Oikawa taught me that.” He exhaled slowly, turning around to face the others.

“We’re Princes, right?”

“But we don’t even have our crowns yet! And you’re a Lord Royal-in-training!”

“I’m not talking about crowns. I’m talking about character. The rule is that we have to show up to class _in uniform_ , right?”

“Currently they’re a little too breezy.”

“They just need... A little alteration.” Yahaba caught on instantly, grabbing the nearest needle and thread and bringing them to Kindaichi. Futakuchi and Kenma shared a glance, before they found scissors for Inuoka, and measuring tape for Kunimi. Inuoka stared at the scissors in hand.

“... Won’t that make them breezier?”


	5. Everything happens so much

The grand palace, a half hour carriage ride from the Academy, was the same brilliant blinding white and cheerful turquoise that bore themselves on the flag of Aobajosai. With its multiple turrets and towering statues, it was a beauty to behold. At the large arch that was usually sealed with an iron gate, students of the Academy were already filing in. At the entrance and welcoming the students were Daishou, Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Hmm~, it seems Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Inuoka are running a little late~.” Daishou smugly sauntered over to the Principles.

“I _do_ hope they’re not skipping class, I would... Hate~, to fail anyone so close to coronation day.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the sneaky royal, instantly suspicious. On the other hand, Oikawa was chewing on his knuckle, worriedly looking out across the palace courtyard. There _had_ to be a horse and carriage coming round the corner, any second now!

“Well, time’s up!” Daishou skipped to the lever that controlled the gate, feeling accomplished. Tsukishima was sat on the very top of it, ready to watch the mayhem unfold. He investigated his nails in a bored manner, hoping he hadn’t left behind any evidence of trashing the dorm room. It had been an order, after all.

“Hold it right there, Daishou. I’m sure we can wait a few more minutes.”

“Oh Iwaizumi. You want to keep the other students waiting? That hardly seems fair~. I’m afraid we’ll have to fail all three of them!”

“Wait!” Oikawa shouted, noticing not a _horse_ coming around the corner, but three people. Inuoka headed the group, the fastest and most athletic, with Kindaichi tugging Kunimi along at the back.

The most noticeable thing, however, was the distinct difference between the school uniform, and what they were wearing. The traditional white blazer, cream cardigan, lilac dress-shirt and plaid trousers were completely missing. Not only that, but whereas the uniform was full length in both leg and sleeve, the trio varied with their outfits.

Inuoka had a tank top style button up that was white halfway down, and then flared with the yellow checkerboard plaid. A pair of lilac shorts with cream sporting stripes up the side reached just past his thigh, fitted so that they showed off his streamline athletic build without being too revealing. 

Kunimi wore thick cream trousers that were loose fitting and held up with plaid patterned suspenders, and a lilac crop-top with three-quarter length sleeves. It was a little baggy, but showed off his slim stomach with an air of grace and dignity, even as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and his shoulders sagged lazily. 

Kindaichi’s white jumpsuit was interrupted with a fashionable lightning bolt zigzag of lilac, tightened around the waist with a plaid drawstring. A cream crop blazer completed the look, and he stood tall with a proud expression.

“What _are_ you wearing?! Those aren’t school-issued uniforms!” The fury and venom in Daishou’s voice greatly contrasted Oikawa’s highly impressed sounds of awe as he inspected each of them up close, even man-handling Kunimi and Inuoka so he could survey every part of the fashion-forwards clothing he had never seen before.

“Forgive me, sensei, but they are, in fact, made entirely from the material in our original uniforms.” 

“Yeah! Kindaichi came up with the idea.” If Oikawa let out a sob of pride, he would later deny it.

“Kin-chan, I’m so glad you took my tailoring lessons to heart.”

“But that’s against the rules!” Daishou fumed, stepping forwards threateningly until a smug Iwaizumi put an arm out to stop in and positioned himself directly in the way, maintaining eye contact.

“Actually, Daishou, there is nothing in the dress-code against what they’ve done.”

“We just used some hard work to unlock our Prince potential.” Oikawa squealed, latching onto Kunimi’s back at the lazy tone, pressing his cheek against Kunimi’s with a bright grin.

“And ever so beautifully at that! Everyone else is going to be sooooo jealous~!” 

“Come, join the class.” Iwaizumi stood to the side, gesturing for the trio to enter the castle, with Oikawa trailing behind them, a skip in his step. Kindaichi didn’t miss the heated glare sent towards him by Daishou, but was quickly distracted by the grandeur of the main entrance hall. It shone like it was made of crystal! From the floor to the ceiling, everything was polished to perfection, whether it was tile, marble, or even the diamonds on the chandelier!

Their class was standing in the centre, currently enthralled in the scenery, but as soon as Yamaguchi noticed them and gasped in amazement, the attention was directed towards Kindaichi and his companions.

“Those are so cool...” He smiled kindly, and Kindaichi went to thank him before being interrupted by Lev jumping in.

“Where did you get new uniforms!?” Koganegawa nodded next to him.

“Those are amazing!”

“Th- Thank you! We made them.”

“ _Kindaichi_ made them!”

“How did you do that? I wish I had one like that!” As Kindaichi was swarmed by his classmates, all complimenting the new look and asking for tips, which he gladly shared, Kageyama hung back with Hinata by his side. He couldn’t deny the variety was amazing. He couldn’t deny that he wished his uniform looked that good. There was no possible way he could deny he was jealous, but also really proud, because he _knew_ he hadn’t been very nice – a bully, in fact – but Kindaichi was still standing strong and trying his hardest.

“Uwooaaah! I didn’t know _Princes_ made clothes! I thought they came from elves! You know, like toast!”

“Hinata, you dumbass! Toast comes from dwarves, not Elves!”

“Attention, everyone~.” The hubbub stopped as soon as Oikawa spoke, turning to see him standing at the top of a staircase. Iwaizumi was one step lower, and his usually stern, scowling face was softened into a polite smile.

“Welcome to Aobajosai Palace.”

“As a special treat, you will have some time before the meal to explore the first floor of the palace!”

“But _only_ the first floor. If we find that anyone has gone beyond the boundaries, you will be expelled.”

“Iwa-chan, loosen up! Anyways. Students, enjoy~!” As usual, the class split into their usual friendships groups. Inuoka rubbed his hands together and cackled as they walked off. Although Kunimi didn’t seem too bothered, Kindaichi raised an eyebrow in concern.

“Umm... You okay there, Inuoka?”

“He’s fine.”

“Oh, I am _**more**_ than fine! Royal secrets, I’m coming to sniff you out!” Kindaichi and Kunimi rolled their eyes in unison, following their more enthusiastic friend through the corridors. Their comfortable silence was shattered with a huge, astonished gasp, making Kindaichi jump.

“No way!”

“Wh- What is it?! What have you seen?” Inuoka sprinted over to a picture. It was a young man, standing tall in Royal clothing, black hair flat and fringe split to both sides. Kind brown eyes tinged with grey stared out the frame, obviously watching the person who had been painting him.

“Kindaichi! It’s a picture of Kindaichi!”

“Huh? No way, that’s not me.” Kunimi came over to Inuoka’s side, looking between Kindaichi and the picture.

“Actually... It kind of does. Remember that time you came out the shower and swept your fringe apart? You looked exactly like this.” He frowned, tilting his head to the side.

“But that’s not possible. Why would there be a picture of me? Especially with shower-hair?” Inuoka leaned in closer to the frame, locating a title plaque and eyes widening with surprise.

“It says _‘King Shimada; age 15’._ Hey, that’s the same age as us!” Kindaichi stared at the painting a little longer, until Kunimi waved him over from further down the hallway. He was standing in front of another picture, with King Shimada and his Queen, a newborn baby in her arms and a tiny puppy, possibly only days old, on top of the baby bundle. It was a Labrador with golden fur, two black stripes running down the fur on its back.

“That dog kinda looks like Kyoutani.”

“It- It couldn’t be. There’s no way!” With a nervous laugh, he knelt down to read the plaque on this one.

“King Shimada, Queen Saeko, the unnamed Prince, and their loyal dog... Kentaro!?”

“No way!” Inuoka bounded back over from looking at other pictures down the hallway, jumping to latch on to Kindaichi’s back.

“Kindaichi! Do you know _when_ your Dad found you on his doorstep?!” 

“Eh? The date? Ah, sure. I mean, he made it my birthday since we didn’t know my real one. June 6th.” Inuoka and Kunimi exchanged a look of disbelief, one brimming with excitement, the latter perplexed. They didn’t notice Kageyama a little further off, looking at other pictures that he had rarely seen, being confined to other areas of the castle by his uncle.

“Wh-What?”

“Kindaichi... You know what June 6th is, don’t you?”

“Umm... Yeah? My birthday. I just said that.”

“No! Well, that too. But _that’s_ the day the Royal family all supposedly died in a car crash!”

“I’m thinking maybe the baby Prince didn’t die. Maybe he was found and left on somebody’s doorstep.” The duo grabbed Kindaichi by an arm each and lead him back over to the portrait of King Shimada in his teenage years. Kindaichi felt so confused. So conflicted, though he didn’t know why. And worst of all, he started to feel acid in the back of his throat like he doubted his own beliefs.

“No. No way. I- I’m no Prince.”

“Look at the portrait, Kindaichi.”

“Yeah, you look exactly like the King! You could _be_ the baby Prince!” Kindaichi bit into his bottom lip as Kunimi nodded in agreement with Inuoka and continued on.

“If it’s true, and Daishou and Kageyama know it, that would explain why they’re so _awful_ to you. Because you’re the rightful heir, and not Kageyama.” Hidden behind a stone pillar, Kageyama looked down at his feet with parted lips and a furrowed brow. Kindaichi was the rightful heir? Then- Then Uncle Daishou had lied to him? And more importantly, what he regretted most, was that he truly _had_ been awful to Kindaichi, just because of his prejudice against commoners. 

“Both of you need a chill pill, that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.” The chiming of a bell prevented either Kunimi or Inuoka for answering as Kindaichi briskly tore himself away from them and started speed walking down the hallway.

“Dinner time, let’s go!”

“Kindaichi! This is serious, you know! The whole fate of Aobajosai is at fate!”

“Oh come on, it’s crazy.” As soon as the trio were out of sight and earshot, Kageyama emerged from his hiding spot to jog over to the family portrait they had been looking at previously. His keen eyes scanned the image, and he came to a conclusion.

Kindaichi was much too similar to the King, with traits of the Queen mixed in, for it to be coincidence.

Drawing in a deep breath, realising he had been lied to for his entire life, Kageyama pushed his mini existential crisis aside to make his way to class. After all, he lived here. He couldn’t be the last to arrive! Much to his delight, he wasn’t. Hinata had somehow gotten lost on the way back from the toilets, plonking himself into the last seat available with no shame at all.

The table that the students sat around was pure gold and glamorous, circular in shape, which allowed for them all to sit together. The fairy helpers arranged the cutlery, much to Kunimi’s chagrin when Kenma just dumped the silver down and then sat on the edge of a cup saucer. 

Somehow, Futakuchi ended up in Yamaguchi’s cup of tea, the kind hearted student allowing him to remain there and claim the contents as his own little spa, although Inuoka lamented over how he was missing a knife and his fairy was ‘a traitor’. Yahaba had rolled his eyes as Kindaichi insisted on setting his own cutlery, and batted the human hand away with a mild threat before carrying out his duties.

“Excuse me! My nephew has a declaration of how he’s going to handle things when he’s crowned King, in two days~.” Daishou stood with a sly smile from an area of the table that only he and Kageyama sat at, the others wishing to avoid the teacher at all costs. Even Iwaizumi and Oikawa had given in to childish spite and sat closer to the other students.

“Kageyama!” 

“H-huh?” He looked up from his empty plate, having been too deep in thought over that _portrait_ to have heard his uncle. A sharp glare and flash of teeth in an expression reminiscent of an animal about to strike shocked him back into reality. He scrambled to stand up.

“I- umm... Uh... I...” He sent a begging expression towards his uncle, who had not prepared him for this at all, or even warned him beforehand! Daishou sneered and took over.

“My ‘brilliant’ nephew noticed that Aobajosai’s poorer sections are a blight to the otherwise beautiful community.” A screen rolled down from the ceiling, with a picture of a very familiar are on it. Kindaichi noticed in his peripheral vision, gasping and his head shooting up, spilling tea from a pot all over Hinata’s lap. That was his home! The picture was his block of apartments, with the monorail outside!

“To remedy this, he will take over those areas, bulldoze the buildings, and turn the land into beautiful rolling parks full of trees, and grass, and streams. _Wonderful_ for the environment~.”

“But people **live** in those areas you just knocked down! M-My neighbourhood is there...” Kageyama sunk into his seat, feeling guilty although this wasn’t even his fault.

“You live there?” Daishou scoffed, one hand on his hip.

“Kageyama is aware of that. Those people will move elsewhere.” Kindaichi drew in a shuddering breath, unintentionally drawing his shoulders in and making himself seem smaller, body posture screaming ‘insecure!’. 

“How? They’re like me! They don’t have money, they can’t just pick up and move!”

“If I were you, I’d leave this school immediately and get my family ready to move.” His heart sunk, his chest tightened. His eyes dropped to Kageyama, his only hope.

“Kageyama...?” Blue eyes turned to the golden table in resignation, condemned to his uncle’s plans and too afraid to speak out. But Kindaichi didn’t know this. All he saw was someone who hated him, who constantly told he wasn’t good enough, and was now threatening his family. Overwhelmed, he gripped his hands tighter, ignoring the hot tears that dripped down his cheeks as he turned and briskly walked out the hallway. 

Watching the back of his favourite student disappear, Oikawa boiled over. He turned to Daishou with a sharp hiss, slamming his hands on the table and leaning in close, almost nose to nose.

“Whatever you are planning, it is _disgraceful_.” Daishou smirked, entirely smug in himself.

“Duly noted~. Now then, shall we continue our class on dinner matters~? After all, if they miss a class, they all fail.” He sauntered off. Oikawa was about to follow him, seething with rage, until a strong hand placed itself on his shoulder and squeezed with a gentleness. He whipped his head around to Iwaizumi, who sadly shook his own. There was nothing they could do. Oikawa slunk back into his own seat and allowed Iwaizumi to take over the teaching.

“Right, then... Students, we will start with our salads. Outermost forks. You may begin.”

After returning from the class, Kindaichi sat on the steps of the Academy, hands tightly clenched together to the point where his knuckles were white. Beads of blood dwelled on his lips where he had bitten down too hard, fighting back the disappointment of failing his family. His packed bag was heavy against his hip, until suddenly, it wasn’t. He looked up to see Ushijima towering over him, having picked the bag up.

“If you wish to leave before your friends try to change your mind, we must go now.” He gestured towards the carriage which had pulled up when Kindaichi was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Kindaichi nodded very slightly, pushing himself to his feet. Then, a wet nose pressed against his hand. Kyoutani nudged him again, passing over a wooden picture frame. He looked from the dog to the horse and back again. He glanced at the picture frame.

It was the drawing Yuuji had sent in the care package. A child’s interpretation of a baby found on a doorstep, Mizoguchi smiling as he stood behind a bundle that had spiky black hair poking out the top. Something within Kindaichi’s eyes solidified. 

As soon as saw it, Ushijima knew the teenager had come to a decision. A tiny smile in place, he passed the bag back, hand lingering for a moment and giving Kindaichi’s hand a soft squeeze. _Good luck._ He got back in the carriage, and commanded the horse to trot, pulling away without a passenger. Kindaichi pushed the Academy doors open and walked back in with determination.

“Kindaichi! Are you okay?!” Instantly, he was bombarded. Inuoka practically leapt on him from the side, and Kunimi pushed himself up from sitting on the nearest stairwell.

“I’m better than okay. I’m _ready_.”

“...Ready for what?” He spun around to face the two Princes-in-training, his dearest friends from a completely different walk of life. He wasn’t sure if they’d understand, but he knew he could trust them. That they wouldn’t leave him behind.

“To fight back. If Kageyama gets on the throne, he’s going to ruin my family and probably this entire kingdom along with it.”

“ _If_ he gets on the throne?” Inuoka’s question was tinged with knowing, a satisfied undertone to his voice.

“He can’t. If we can prove that someone else is the rightful heir!”

“Aobajosai’s magical crown!” 

“It must be in the Palace... Right?” Kindaichi nodded at Kunimi, pulling his bag onto his back and walking through the corridors back towards the dorms. He was going to unpack, and then they were going to plan.

“The crown glows when placed on the head of the rightful heir. So if it doesn’t glow on Kageyama’s...”

“He won’t be crowned. But we _must_ find it before his coronation.” Inuoka bounced excitedly, vibrating with energy.

“Then we’ll help you find it _tonight_!”

Nightfall descended upon them faster they could have foreseen. Their first plan only went so far before they ran out of ideas, and the backup was shoddy, filled with flaws. When the lights went off outside, Kindaichi looked up from their plotting.

“It’s time. Do we have everything we need?” Kunimi placed a rope into the backpack Inuoka wore, buckling it up. He nodded, and the brunet grinned.

“Game on!” Yahaba came over and landed on Kindaichi’s shoulder, opening his mouth to instruct them it was all clear, when an alarm suddenly went off.

“What’s that?” The lights in the dorm hallway came on and the door to their dorm was pushed open. Lev looked surprisingly awake for almost-midnight, and as hiss poor roommate - who tacked along with him, Yamaguchi looked as exhausted as he did anxious.

“It’s a fire drill! We get to go outside at _night_! Whoo!” The giant pranced away, leaving Yamaguchi holding the door open as he shook underneath a blanket that he tugged tighter around himself.

“There- There’s no fire drill on the schedule. I think it might be r-real.” His fairy assistant, Daichi, sighed at the common nervousness and pat Yamaguchi on the cheek.

“All of you out, now.” Leaving the dorm door open, Yamaguchi left quickly. Kunimi stared at their folded plan, about to tuck it into his pocket.

“What do we do about the crown now?” Kindaichi’s shoulders sagged with helplessness.

“We wait a little longer. Hopefully, this’ll be fast.” They joined the others in the hallway, fleeing the building in two lines in a calm and collected manner. Or at least, as calm and collected as their mix of characters could get. He could hear Bokuto and Kuroo trying to scare the others up ahead, Lev and Koganegawa excitedly talking about fire rescue and being heroes, and Hinata squawking as he zoomed through the halls in all directions, trying to see if there was a real fire!

Almost empty, only Kageyama who had barely risen from sleep, noticed Daishou slip out of the now-unoccupied room that belonged to Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Inuoka. He stopped, staring, and when Daishou noticed him, he almost sprinted away in self-preservation before realising it was Kageyama. 

“What a lovely night for a surprise fire-drill~. Am I right or am I right, dear nephew~?”

“... Uncle, what did you do?” Daishou hesitated. Then, he did the only thing his sly, sneaky mind could think of. Distraction.

“What happened to your uniform!?” Kageyama looked down. He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep still in uniform. Or rather, a modification of the uniform. It had been shaped into leggings that stopped at the knee, and a baggy hoodie that reached mid-thigh.

“I like it, uncle.”

“Urgh! Come on. Let’s join the others outside.” Daishou led Kageyama away, glancing back at the closed door of the room he had emerged from with a smug smirk. 

Just over half an hour later, Oikawa announced over the P.A that it was safe for all to return to their rooms. As the crowd thinned, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Inuoka ducked into a group of hedges.

“How much time did we lose?”

“30 minutes. Plus another 15 minutes trying to detangle Hinata from the flagpole. We did warn him not to climb it in the first place.”

“Let’s go.” They stood from the hedges only to come face to face with a broad chest that towered over them ominously. Yudai Hyakuzawa, one of Daishou’s personal bodyguards. They backed away in unison, but the surprise they felt at being confronted by this intimidating man was _nothing_ compared to when Daishou came marching out the dorm entrance dragging Oikawa along behind him, and Oikawa dragging along a half-asleep Iwaizumi. Behind them, Kageyama trailed along, wondering what his uncle was up to.

“Thieves! They’re thieves, I tell you! Arrest them!”

“What!?” Inuoka protested, but was quickly silenced again with a sharp look from Hyakuzawa. Oikawa’s face scrunched, frown tugging to one side in a partial pout.

“I’m sure there’s been some kind of mistake, but Daishou believes you stole traditional jewellery.” The accusation was directed at Kindaichi, who flinched on reflex and then felt a surge of irritation. He leant forwards bravely and raised his voice in defence.

“No! I would never!”

“Not even to save your _poor_ family, about to lose their home? I doubt that. Plus, Kageyama saw you.” Kageyama froze. Daishou turned around and gave him a pointed look.

“Didn’t you tell me you saw Kindaichi poking around in my office the other day?” If he obeyed and lied, then the arrest would be real, and Kindaichi would be arrested for a false accusation. If he disobeyed... He had no idea if his uncle would treat him as poorly as he did the castle servants. Some of them carried mental scars, phobias and anxieties that would last a long time.

“I- I don’t... I don’t remember _exactly_ , but...” Daishou folded his arms, eyes narrowing into a harsh glare that promised intense punishment if he disobeyed. Kageyama lowered his head.

“Yes... Yes, I did...” Kindaichi balled his hands into fists, angry. How _dare_ Kageyama lie about that?!

“I demand you search their room!”

“What?” Even though he clearly believed the trio were innocent, Oikawa sighed.

“Boys, it’s procedure. If you have nothing to hide, it shouldn’t matter.” He stepped backwards to head back inside to conduct the room search, Iwaizumi slipping his head from Oikawa’s shoulder with a grunt and stumbling. He followed instinctively, clinging on to Oikawa’s sleeve like a sleepy child. Daishou stormed past, almost knocking both of them over and grabbing Kageyama’s wrist to drag him in. Hyakuzawa ‘encouragingly’ shoved the trio all the way back to the dorm room.

When the doors shut, Yahaba had been left outside. He huffed in irritation at first, then zipped round to the window. His dark blue sparkles were barely visible in the night, something he subconsciously found himself thanking. He could only watch in distress as Hyakuzawa retrieved piece after piece of ‘stolen’ jewellery from the Palace, the trio protesting but looking evermore defeated. 

Oikawa stared at them in disbelief, jaw slackened and eyes wet. All the evidence pointed towards them – to his _favourite_ students – being criminals. Daishou snatched the jewellery from Hyakuzawa’s hands, holding them up to display them as clear evidence.

“We- We didn’t steal anything!”

“Don’t lie. It’s unbecoming. Lock them up!” Hands fumbling, Kindaichi turned to the awake Principle.

“Oikawa-sensei, I promise you! We didn’t do anything!”

“With the evidence and the witness, I have no other option... Yudai, take them to the detaining room.” The sound of defeat was heavy in Oikawa’s voice, and behind him, Kageyama’s hands shook with guilt.

“No! Please! We- There has to be security cameras! If you look, we won’t be on them! We never went near Daishou-sensei’s office!”

“I’m sorry. We can’t legally investigate until after the ceremony tomorrow. You will remain detained until that time.” Kunimi’s face fell.

“Detained? As in locked up? _During_ the coronation?” Oikawa steeled his expression into a blank slate.

“I’m afraid so. Unless, there is another way to explain this.” His eyes slid to Kageyama, but all the boy did was quickly tear his gaze away.

“Hmm. How very disappointing.” Whilst Oikawa had been referring to Kageyama, sensing something suspicious, Daishou did not catch the reference to his nephew.

“I’ll say. Hyakuzawa!” The guard shuffled them away, and none of them offered resistance, knowing that would only cause greater problems. Kindaichi paused to look at Kageyama – Kageyama who had _lied_ \- but no eye contact was made as Kageyama guiltily kept his eyes turned to the floor. The walk through the corridors was slow, the trio weighted down with heaviness and helplessness. 

“Kunimi... Inuoka... I’m so sorry. Now neither of you will become Princes.”

“Don’t sweat it!”

“Who needs a crown anyways? They just make your head itch.”

“Besides, even if we don’t become Princes, at least we became your friend!” A small smile grew on Kindaichi’s lips.

“Hyakuzawa! Stop!” Kageyama marched up the group, placing his hands on hips with his permanent scowl in place. He wondered if they could see he had broken into a cold sweat from nerves. 

“I have something else in mind for the prisoners. You may turn them over to me.”

“But my orders-”

“Will officially come from me in only a few hours. The keys?” He held a hand out, praying it wouldn’t shake, hoping nobody could see how terrified he was, wishing on everything possible that Daishou did not find out he was doing this.

“They’re all yours.”

“Thank you. You may go.” Hyakuzawa nodded and walked off. Kindaichi sneered, whirling on Kageyama and using his height as a slight advantage to lean over him.

“If this is your way of rubbing it in, _Kageyama_ , you don’t have to. You’ve won already.”

“Shh!”

“What are you-?”

“I’m supposed to be asleep. Tell me... Are you _really_ the lost Prince?” Taken aback, Kindaichi stumbled over his words until Kunimi whacked him on the back.

“I- I don’t know for sure. But I think so.” Kageyama nodded. He reached behind him, grabbing a small scroll he had hidden under the bagginess of his custom uniform hoodie.

“I think so too. Here, this is a map of the palace basement. There’s something of yours inside the vault.” 

“Aobajosai’s magical crown?”

“You have to get it. Let everyone know the truth _before_ coronation. Once I’m crowned, it’s too late. Aobajosai will be mine – under my uncle’s control – for life.” Kindaichi stared at him, voice dropping in a slow and quiet realisation.

“You don’t want that...”

“I want what’s right. I have to get back, Uncle will be looking for me.” As if speaking his title would summon him, Kageyama looked around in slight paranoia. He drew in a sharp breath.

“I’ll leave a window open for you on the third floor, good luck.” 

“Thank you.” Kageyama ran away stealthily. After looking at the map of the basement for a moment, Kindaichi looked at Inuoka and Kunimi. They nodded in unison, and took off in the opposite direction, Inuoka’s rucksack still buckled tight on his back.

And as soon as they tip-toed out the Academy entrance, a dog at their heels. Kyoutani followed them all the way to the castle, sticking close to Kindaichi. As they approached, they saw a figure in the dark making his rounds as a guard. A glance at Kyoutani gave Kindaichi an idea, and he broke a stick off the bush in front of him, passing it to the dog and then gesturing in the direction of the guard.

As much as Ushijima hated his boss, the job was something he was good at and relatively enjoyed. Especially on clear nights like these, with a full moon in the sky, a gentle breeze, and a torch in hand that drew fireflies close. Guard duty around the palace was only one of his many chores. The rustling of grass caught his attention and he whipped his torch around in the direction of the sound.

“Kyoutani Kentaro.” The Labrador dropped a stick near his feet.

“I cannot play fetch. I am on duty.” Kyoutani nudged the stick closer, until Ushijima looked around to make sure no one was looking, and bent down to pick it up. At that exact moment, the troublesome canine snatched the torch from his gasp and bolted, tail wagging in challenge as Ushijima gave chase to retrieve the torch.

“Kyoutani, no. Come back here. I have to work. Sit. Stay. Kentaro! Heel!” Hiding in the bushes, Kunimi held Inuoka in a headlock, a hand covering his mouth to prevent the inevitable outburst of laughter. Once Ushijima was gone from sight, they emerged from the shrubbery and approached the castle walls. Kenma had, at some point, created a digital copy of the basement map onto his fairy pad, and then downloaded a castle tour programme. All too easy.

“That’s the window.”

“Let’s hope Kageyama did what he said he would.” Kindaichi took the rope from Inuoka’s backpack, passing one end to Yahaba. As the most invisible of them all, it was his job to fly to the window, secure the rope, and keep a lookout. A little bit of fancy flying later, and the rope was securely knotted around a pillar on the third floor. Kindaichi tugged the rope experimentally, looking at Inuoka with a worried frown.

“You’re sure this will work?”

“Positive! Just hold on tight and don’t look down.” Coating their hands with chalk, Kindaichi started to climb to rope, with Kunimi behind him and Inuoka last. Considering he was the most experienced and fastest, it had been decided he would last just in case they got caught and had to scramble up the rope. Luckily for them, Kyoutani was an excellent distraction.

“The elevator should be right down this hall.” Lights that imitated candles lined the hallway, illuminating their way with a soft glow. It wasn’t enough to see the entire length of the hallway, but at least halfway.

“You should already be asleep, Kageyama! You have a big day tomorrow.” Daishou shut the bedroom door, walking away, until he heard the creak behind him. He paused, turned around slowly, and glowered into the darkness. Nothing.

Hearing him leave, Kindaichi silently sighed in relief. He had squeezed himself onto a windowsill, the curtain thick enough to block out moonlight, and Inuoka had ducked behind a clock. Kunimi, rather excelled at doing something with minimum effort, had lain down in a shadowed spot on the floor. He was invisible to anyone that did not know he was there. 

As Kindaichi slipped back to the floor, he saw Futakuchi and Kenma come down from behind a light bulb each, and Yahaba just nonchalantly sitting on a small ledge. They made it to the elevator, all three panicking somewhat when it made noise, but finding no other option. Kindaichi pressed the button for the basement, then wiped his sweaty hands on his jumpsuit. Sneaking in was hard work and extremely stressful. 

The elevator doors opened on the basement level. Everything looked to be made of oak down here, rather than the marble, gold, and gemstone of the higher levels. Kunimi was about to step out when Inuoka suddenly threw his arm out to stop them, knocking the air from Kindaichi’s chest.

“Oop, sorry! But don’t move.”

“What now?” He pointed to a small black device placed in an oak frame , a tiny red dot visibly glowing.

“Laser alarm. We’ve got them at home. If we break the beams, the alarm tells everyone we’re here.”

“I can’t see any beams.”

“Perhaps a little... Touch up, would help.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of hairspray, something he never failed to carry around with him. Holding down the button, they watched as the laser beams became visible. They overlapped and pointed in all different directions, like torn nets that had been haphazardly discarded.

“Nice! So, how good are you guys at gymnastics?”

“I- I think I can do a somersault?”

“... I do a mean tree pose...” Inuoka stared feebly at his friends.

“That’ll have to do. Follow me.” Somersaults, backflips, cartwheels and _goddamn ninja moves_ saw Inuoka across the obstacle in seconds. At the very end, he turned to Kindaichi and Kunimi and made jazz hands, the other two highly impressed. Unfortunately, they were not as skilled.

With great difficulty, and slowly, they awkwardly made their way through it. Kenma floated alongside them without a care in the world, whilst Yahaba and Futakuchi zipped and whizzed and darted all around them, pushing limbs up, or tugging drooping sleeves out the way, or in Kindaichi’s case, bending the gelled spikes of his hair.

Somehow, even though both of them fell over at the end, they made it through. Inuoka held up a peace sign and the two helpful fairies high-fived one finger each. Kunimi pulled himself from the floor and armed himself with a torch, leading the way as Kindaichi took the back and Inuoka happily skipped in the middle. They came face to face with a giant, golden door. 

“Yikes.” Approaching it, Inuoka tried first to turn the massive wheel that was front and centre. 

_“Welcome, Daishou. Your security is our priority. Please enter your password.”_

The automated voice had Kindaichi jump a good ten centimetres, trying to calm his racing heart before realising it was coming from the small keypad next to the door that Kunimi was now shining the torch on.

“Password?”

“Try something Daishou would choose.” Kindaichi paused, reaching out to the buttons and hesitating.

“Kageyama’s coronation day...?”

“Possible! That’s today’s date!” He tapped the numbers in, holding his breath and almost _shitting_ himself when a buzzer sounded.

_“You seem to be having difficulty. Would you like your password hint?”_

“YES.”

_“Your hint is; The day it all fell into place. Ten seconds until your lockdown.”_ Kunimi closed his eyes, eyebrow scrunching as he mumbled under his breath, trying to think of when that could be, or even what it could reference. The countdown pressurising him in the background didn’t help. As the counter hit two, his eyes flew open with a gasp.

“Kindaichi! It’s your birthday!” Trusting Kunimi entirely, he tapped the numbers in as quickly as possible. There was the whir of machinery, and then the wheel on the vault twisted and the doors opened.

“Kunimi, how did you know that...?”

“The day is all fell into place referenced the day Daishou’s plans started working. In other words, the day of the accident, which is when you were found by your Dad.”

“Wow... Sneaky...” As they spoke, they noticed Inuoka metaphorically withering. When he caught their concerned glances, he stood up straight again.

“This isn’t what I was expected. I was thinking of a dragon’s vault, where it’s a huge pile of gold and gems and treasure! This is all... Tidy. Everything is in cases or drawers, or on shelves.” 

“Well... Yeah? It’s easier to find something you want that way?”

“Then let’s hope the crown is easy to find too!” Armed with a torch each, they set about scouring the antiques and treasures and collections, until Futakuchi called them over from a top shelf.

“I found it, I found it!”

“Are you sure it’s the right one?”

“It’s the only crown in here. It _has_ to be Aobajosai’s magical crown.” Shining the torches up, they saw a large case on the very top of the cabinet, and a crown sat upon a silken white pillow. It was silver with small sapphires surrounding an aqua crystal that seemed to shine like it was its own light source, reflecting the beams from their torches. 

With a quick human pyramid formation, Kunimi removed it from the cabinet and put it down on a nearby empty desk, awaiting its own relic. As Kindaichi ran a hand over the elaborate casing, the gemstones on the crown begun to softly pulse with a glow. Kunimi and Inuoka looked at him in amazement, as the crown reacted to the true heir. They were struck with an even more pressing determination to get the crown free and halt the coronation.

“How do we get it out the case?”

“You won’t.” The vault lit up as the lights were switched on, Daishou and Hyakuzawa standing in the doorway. Daishou’s smirk darkened.

“But I shouldn’t have too much trouble with it~.” With a simple flick of his fingers, he ordered Hyakuzawa forwards, the guard grabbing the container. Kindaichi tried to wrestle it back, but his palms were still slick and sweaty from panicking earlier, and he lost his grip. Futakuchi burst forwards, but all Hyakuzawa had to do was blow air in his direction and the fairy went tumbling backwards.

“Goodbye, Kindaichi~. Enjoy coronation day.” Cackling, with the crown now in his possession, Daishou closed the vault doors. The number pad blipped as he typed in the code, locking it with a new number. 

“No!” The three boys threw themselves that the door, trying to physically wrestle it open until they were worn out and aching, sinking to the ground.

“Damn it... Damn it all!”


	6. Surprise, bitch.

Kunimi couldn’t stop humming. 

Or rather, he couldn’t stop occasionally bursting into the same tune over and over again. Even as he focused on trying to remove screws from a ventilation system, the tune slipped out. Kindaichi sighed from next to him, giving him an exasperation look.

“... Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to you randomly humming, but the same tune over and over again? It’s like you’ve heard it somewhere else.”

“Yeah... Maybe...”

“Ah, I got it!” Dropping the screw to the floor, Kindaichi lifted the cover off the ventilation system. Yahaba peered in, popping his head up just over the edge. A gentle wind from the fans further back ruffled his hair and dispersed his sparkles. He looked up at Kindaichi with irritation, eyes flat and hard, cold and laden with annoyance.

“... Do I really have to do this?”

“Sorry, Yahaba, but I can’t know any other way out, and we _need_ to warn Principle Oikawa or Iwaizumi.” With a deep sigh, Yahaba pushed himself up into the vent and charged his wings by beating them quicker and quicker, until the energy had built up like a pressured spring, and he took off like a bullet.

Unfortunately, bullets cannot stop at their will. Henceforth, the little blue fairy slammed directly into one of the spinning fans and rebounded off the metal unconscious. The breeze created by the same spinning fan he had just crashed into blew him slowly back towards Kindaichi and Kunimi, the latter calling Kenma out from hiding to treat Yahaba.

“We’re out of options, I got one of my friends hurt, and Daishou is going to manipulate Kageyama into ruining the Kingdom. Can this day get any worse?”

“Don’t worry! I’ll get us out of here!” Inuoka was still over at the vault entrance, swinging around a sword he had taken from the amour in the corner and attempting to wedge it in the minimal crack between each solid door. Softly, Kindaichi sighed.

“It’s no use. A sword can’t cut through gold, Inuoka.”

“But I’ll! Never! Give up!” Each break in his sentence was accompanied by a swing of the sword until he jammed it into the tiniest gap in the door. He pulled on the sword from the side, Futakuchi pushing the handle as hard as he could towards Inuoka. The metal flexed and bended, but Kindaichi was right, and a sword of iron could not defeat a solid gold door.

“Uwoah!” The sword slipped from Inuoka’s grasp and catapulted Futakuchi across the room, followed by a dazzle of bright green sparkles. He crashed backwards into a sealed box, breaking the lid off it. For a moment, nobody realised the importance of it. Then, Kenma gasped.

“That’s the electronic system. It’ll be linked to opening the door.” Kunimi reached forwards and experimentally pulled out one of the wires. A mechanical sound of rejection, the one they had heard when they entered the wrong password previously, echoed in their locked vault. Kindaichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Even though it had no signal, it finally had a use, and Kunimi understood as he took the phone and rigged it up to the pulled wire.

“Cross fingers.” Kindaichi did, also biting into his bottom lip. Inuoka leaned over Kunimi’s shoulder to tap in the password – the day of the car crash – making the ‘blip’ noise of the buttons as he pressed them, like a song, or a tune. Kunimi perked up, even as the password was rejected.

“Daishou must have changed it when he locked us in.”

“I- I heard it. Kindaichi, I heard it! That’s what I’ve been humming this _entire_ time!”

“Put it in then!”

“666-4-68, 1.” For a second, Kindaichi and Inuoka shared a blank look before they both snorted with laughter and elapsed into uncontrollable hilarity. Futakuchi wasn’t too far behind, and Yahaba sat up rubbing at his sore head.

“That- That’s the freaking Super Mario theme tune!”

“Daishou is a _nerd_ , oh my god!” Kenma and Kunimi looked at each other with the same deadpan expression, exasperated with their friends. The vault doors opened and Kunimi walked out calmly with the fairies on his shoulders, leaving the duo to stagger after him with unabashed laughs and coughing on inhaled air.

“If you’re quite finished, we have a coronation to crash.”

“We can only hope Kageyama found some way to delay the crowning.”

(What they didn’t know what that Kageyama was currently leading the coronation hall through ‘Crowing Protocol’, leading the entourage to spin around seven times, do the Mexican wave, and hop on one foot. Followed by patting their heads at the same time as rubbing their stomachs.)

Having ran through most of the clear hallways, Kindaichi and companions ran into trouble as they neared the hall where the coronation was taking place. Security was thicker here, much tighter. For a moment, Kindaichi thought they were in luck when he saw Ushijima standing on guard, who made eye contact with them and nodded respectfully. Ushijima was about to call out to them, to ask them if they required assistance, when Hyakuzawa entered from across the hallway. The trio hadn’t seen him, but they registered the surprise and mild panic that flickered across Ushijima’s face.

“Hyakuzawa. My shift is not over yet.”

“Daishou requested I take over.”

“... I see. Then please begin with patrolling. I have not done so since the beginning of my shift.” Hyakuzawa nodded, leaving Ushijima to reluctantly depart. There was nothing he could do for the trio now. They and their fairies were in it alone. 

Kindaichi had somehow managed to convince the others to move forwards with hand signals, and they were pressed against the wall only 3 meters from where Hyakuzawa was. As Kindaichi was trying to figure out how on _earth_ they would get out of this situation, Hyakuzawa walked _straight past them, **all he had to do was turn around, this was how they would die- **_

Hyakuzawa stopped. Kindaichi held his breath. Kunimi held a hand over Inuoka’s mouth. A sneeze echoed in the near-empty hall, the guard pulling out a tissue to blow his nose.

“Bless you.” Hyakuzawa sun around on the spot, only to be met with a dark blue fairy grinning sheepishly as he floated midair. 

“What are you doing here?” He stepped toward the fairy, but Yahaba streaked past him with a shriek. If only he hadn’t opened his big mouth-! With Hyakuzawa led away, Kindaichi finally sighed in relief and started breathing again. In a second of panic, all three of them had spun around the wall to hide on the _other_ side, out of sight. 

“Quickly, I can hear the crowning fanfare.”

“Shit! We might be too late!” From their position, the closest entrance into the coronation hall was the staircase up to the starboard balcony. Inuoka, as the fastest, reached the balcony first and gasped. Kageyama had obviously tried all he could to stall the process, considering how worn out the other Princes, Princesses’, and royal advisors were. Currently, he was backing away from the priest without trying to make it obvious, and dangerously closing in on the few steps leading up to the stage area. If he took only three steps more, he’d fall off!

“Wait!” Kindaichi slammed into the barrier on the balcony, and would have toppled right over it had Kunimi not grabbed the back of his jumpsuit. Kageyama whipped his head around to them with a rare, _dazzling_ grin, as if he had been saved. Oikawa started excitedly bouncing on his toes when he saw the three, and Iwaizumi subtly pumped his fist. Completely the opposite, Daishou was enraged.

“No!!! Do _NOT _wait!” Kindaichi drew in a brave breath, puffing out his chest and standing tall.__

__“I am making a claim to the throne, because I am the Lost Prince, son of King Shimada!” Had Kindaichi been able to see Mizoguchi’s and Yuuji’s faces as they watched the TV, he would have guffawed and snapped a picture. But he was _not_ at home, because he was here, stating that he was the Prince who had been considered dead for 14 years. Internally, Kindaichi was panicking up a storm, but his exterior only showed solid belief in his proclamation. In the confused and stunned silence of the hall, it was very easy to hear Bokuto and Kuroo over the radio speaker system._ _

__“Well, I dunno about you, Bo, but I think things just got a hell of a lot interesting.”_ _

__“Best! Coronation! _Ever!_ Pass the popcorn?” The crunching of popcorn over the speaker seemed to shock some people back into realising that this was real, and the hall burst in a buzz of confused mutters and conspiracies. As the priest, Asahi, squinted up at them, he almost dropped the crown in hands._ _

__“You know, there _is_ a resemblance...”_ _

__“This is ridiculous! The Prince died 14 years ago! Finish the coronation and make Kageyama ruler of Aobajosai for life!” Asahi cowered under Daishou’s command, timidly drawing away before Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed one of Daishou’s arms to restrain him from attacking._ _

__“Daishou, this is a serious claim! We have to-!”_ _

__“We _have_ to crown my nephew!” Daishou lunged for the crown, wrestling it from Asahi’s hands. Watching the stage descend into chaos, Kindaichi jogged back down the balcony stairs, along the corridor, and in through the side entrance of the hall. In his short absence, Yahaba had led Hyakuzawa through the main entrance, and the three fairies had darted forwards to attack Daishou. The crown fell from his hands and tumbled down the steps, landing on the red carpet just meters from Kindaichi._ _

__Before he could reach it, however, Hyakuzawa grabbed the end of the carpet from where he stood and whipped his arms down, creating a massive ripple in the carpet that threw the crown towards him and he picked it up. Daishou grinned smugly as he shut the case that had previously contained all the other Royal’s crown and trapped the fairies, believing he had won. He stopped besides Kindaichi to sneer at him and then continue walking towards Hyakuzawa to collect the crown._ _

__“That was... Dramatic, Kuroo.”_ _

__“And here we were just starting to hope.”_ _

__“It’s all over now- Wait! It’s not over yet, I repeat, it’s _not over yet_!!!” There was the sound of approaching paws skittering across the marble floor and then a golden Labrador slammed into Hyakuzawa’s legs, prompting Kuroo and Bokuto to break into cackles as they watched from the broadcasting balcony._ _

__The crown sailed across the room._ _

__It soared over Daishou._ _

__It flew over the other Princes._ _

__It whizzed past Kindaichi, Kunimi and Inuoka._ _

__And Kageyama caught it. He looked at the crown in hands, eyes softening as he thought how he had been conditioned all his life into wanting it. How he could ever so easily pass it to his uncle and be crowned king of Aobajosai._ _

__How he could accept the brainwashing Daishou had placed on him, that he had finally broken free of with Kindaichi’s unknowing help. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched with baited breathes. He knew they were both suspicious of him, Oikawa had even made it clear that he hated ‘Tobio-chan’. Slowly, Kageyama stepped forth, cradling the crown against his chest. Kindaichi and Daishou stood the same distance away from him, separated by no more than an arm’s length._ _

__Kindaichi felt his shoulders sag. He felt defeated, humiliated, and furious with himself for ever believing he could save the Kingdom. The only reason he didn’t completely drop to the floor, was that Kageyama was looking at _him_. Daishou was ordering Kageyama over with open arms, but Kageyama walked towards _Kindaichi_. _ _

__Bowing his head as Kageyama raised the crown, Kindaichi felt the frame nestle in this hair, and then there was a bright, dazzling glow and he felt warmth spread from his head to his toes, like sitting next to a radiator in winter, or drinking a fresh cup of sweet coffee. From the large aquamarine gemstone, three orbs of glittering light were produced that circled around him and blew a breeze outwards, tingling along his skin and burning through his veins._ _

__He closed his eyes and felt it happen; from his hair flopping against his forehead to the clothes on his body _morphing_ into something else. The crown glowed because he was the son of Shimada. The crown acknowledged him as the true heir, the royal who should have always been on the throne. _ _

__The beam of light grew and grew and enveloped him, before it dispelled like a firework, and Kindaichi was standing there in the most stunning white suit, with a spearmint button up shirt and a black bowtie. His hair had lost all its gel, lying flat against his head in a way that made him _identical_ to Kageyama. With a sheepish smile, he reached up and brushed his fringe apart, the same way King Shimada was always painted._ _

__In the background, Oikawa squealed with delight, clinging to Iwaizumi’s arm and stomping his feet against the ground excitedly. Iwaizumi humoured him by patting his upper arm, although he had to admit that he was just as proud of Kindaichi as the main Principle. He also released the fairies from their glass prison. Kyoutani approached with a loud bark, placing his chin against Kindaichi’s leg and getting a scratch behind the ear in return._ _

__“It- It really is the lost prince!”_ _

__“Can you believe what we’re seeing?! The lottery boy! Is the lost Prince!”_ _

__“Well, the crown don’t lie, Bokuto.” On the ground floor, students who had learnt alongside Kindaichi and befriended him were crowding him with congratulations and good wishes. From shy Yamaguchi to exuberant Hinata, Kindaichi found himself in the centre of people he knew he could trust, because they had supported him this entire time. Whether it was from Shibayama making sure he got the last slice of cake, Koganegawa including him in ‘cheer practice’, or Lev teaching him a made-up language so they could communicate in secret. Whether it was Yamaguchi helping him with the academic side of things, Hinata telling loud and obnoxious jokes that never failed to elicit a snicker, or Shirabu lending him fantasy books._ _

__But most importantly, by his side throughout _everything_ and never doubting him for a second, there had been Kunimi and Inuoka. There had been Yahaba, Futakuchi, and Kenma. He turned to them with wet, shining eyes, and a grin that threatened to split his face. All 5 laughed, before they were rudely interrupted._ _

__“You useless child!” A slap echoed in the hall and Kageyama fell to his bottom, staring up at his uncle in disbelief and hurt._ _

__“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”_ _

__“I- I did what was _right_ , uncle...”_ _

__“Right?! What was _right_!? I didn’t eliminate King Shimada so you could do what’s ‘right’!” The crowd rightfully exclaimed in shock._ _

__“Whomp, there it is Bokuto.”_ _

__“Live on national television too!” Daishou seemed to understand his mistake and rapidly backtrack with a nervous laugh, holding his hands out defensively._ _

__“E-Eheh, no, that’s... Not what I meant!”_ _

__“Guards... Please take him away.” Iwaizumi’s face was tightened with resurfaced grief. He had been the son of one of Shimada’s servants, and dearly looked up to the King as a child. King Shimada had been kind and gentle, and always treated the families of his servants as if they were his own. It had been where Oikawa and Iwaizumi met, and the exact moment they had decided to dedicate themselves towards raising other royals, leading to them becoming the Principles._ _

__To hear that King Shimada’s death was not an accident, and was executed by someone who had been stood beside them all this time, was painful to his heart. He saw the same sadness in Hanamaki and Matsukawa – also children of servants – as they moved in to drag Daishou away. He didn’t go down without a fight, kicking and writhing in their strong grips._ _

__“You can’t do this to me! I’m royalty! You have to crown my nephew, you _have_ to!” Kageyama watched them drag Daishou away with a heavy sense of guilt, and failure. Even if he had been manipulative, he had still raised Kageyama in the absence of parents. That feeling dissolved instantly when Daishou directed a _psychotic_ gaze towards his own nephew._ _

__“You’ll pay for this!” Kindaichi sympathetically put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, coupled with a look of thanks._ _

__“Kindaichi.”_ _

__“Oh, Iwa-chan, haven’t you heard? It’s KINGdaichi now~.” Iwaizumi’s face didn’t even twitch as he swung a fist out to the side and knocked Oikawa away from him._ _

__“Kindaichi. Is there anything you would like to say to your new subjects?” Awkwardly, he stepped up onto the platform and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He stuttered a little. From the sidelines, Oikawa cleared his throat dramatically. On reflex, thanks to all those tutoring sessions, Kindaichi straightened up and held his head high, hands clasped behind his back. He inhaled, holding it for a second to compose himself enough to make up a speech on the fly._ _

__“Hello.” _So far, so good.__ _

__“I’m just a regular guy. But I think our Principle’s are right, when they say every boy has Prince potential. It would be an honour, if you would accept me as your King.” Friends and companions alike broke into cheers, clapping their hands as a couple of the more excitable students shouted their approval. Oikawa bounced up the stairs to Kindaichi’s side._ _

__“This is usually the point where the new King chooses his Lord Royal. Now, it’s a _very_ serious decision, so we can postpone it if you’d like!”_ _

__“It’s okay. I- I already know who I want.” He smiled kindly, thankfully, before turning back to the crowd and raising his voice enough for everyone to hear._ _

__“It would be an incredible privilege, if my Lord Royal could be... Kageyama.” Blue eyes widened with disbelief, before his face contorted into confusion._ _

__“But... Kindaichi, why me? I was _horrible_ to you...” He couldn’t deny that, nodding firmly._ _

__“True. But I wouldn’t be wearing this crown without your help. I never would have known who I truly was, or what I was capable of. So... Will you accept?” Asahi passed over the final crown, that which was intended for the Lord Royal to the King. Holding it ready, Kindaichi held his breath to wait for the answer._ _

__“... I would be honoured, Your Majesty.” He bowed, dipping his head low enough for Kindaichi to neatly place the leaf-patterned crown on his head. Kageyama stood back up straight, turning around to the rest of the hall as Asahi held a small microphone to his lips, too quiet to announce to the entire assembly._ _

__“Lord Royal Tobio, of Aobajosai.” The hesitation was understandable, considering how much of an unintentional jerk Kageyama had been, but when Kindaichi clapped and Inuoka followed with a loud whoop, it was all the encouragement the other Princes needed to roar in celebration. Aobajosai had its King, the rightful heir, and the main threat to their Kingdom was imprisoned._ _

__It was indeed a cause for celebration, henceforth the disco ball that was put in place as darkness fell, and a full turntable system installed on stage. The rows of seating had been pushed to the side, providing a spacious dance hall. Currently, the party was not in process, as Iwaizumi and Oikawa stood at the very front to deliver a speech._ _

__“Princess’s and Princes of all gender, Royals of all ages – and dogs – It is my pleasure to say-” Whatever speech Iwaizumi had planned was cut off when Oikawa grabbed the microphone._ _

__“It’s time to _party_!” Music started flooding from the speakers at a sensible party volume, but electronic beats that had never been heard before. At the same time, Kindaichi and Inuoka had noticed their friend suspiciously missing. All it took was a glance in the direction of the turntable to find him, and they quickly jogged over with matching grins._ _

__“You’re finally spinning your tunes~?!”_ _

__“They sound awesome!” Kunimi nodded with a soft hum._ _

__“I thought it was finally time.”_ _

__“Damn right it was!” They were interrupted by a soft cough from behind, turning to see Iwaizumi._ _

__“Kindaichi, there’s some people here to see you.”_ _

__“Huh? There is?” His gaze followed the sweep of Iwaizumi’s arms until they came to lay on Ushijima accompanying two people up the red carpet of the hall towards him. Kindaichi’s eyes started watering, and he took a stunned step forwards before realising _he wasn’t imagining it_ , and burst into a run._ _

__“Yuuji! Dad!”_ _

__“Yuutaro!” Yuuji lunged forwards with open arms, flinging himself up at Kindaichi. He may have only been 10, but he was large enough to knock Kindaichi off his feet._ _

__“Oof!” He laughed and hugged Yuuji back tightly, grinning wide enough that his cheeks hurt. He hadn’t seen his family for almost an entire year, and now, there were here. He’d missed Yuuji’s birthday, but he had the best present of all. Even more so than the tongue piercing Mizoguchi had reluctantly let him get._ _

__“Welcome to our new home!”_ _

__“Really?! We get to live in the _Palace_?!” He nodded, before turning to Mizoguchi and his grin turned into a huge, wobbling smile, and the water in his eyes escaped as a trickle of tears._ _

__“Dad... Dad, you’re walking! Your back-!” Mizoguchi gave his son a feral grin, patting him roughly on the shoulder._ _

__“Was treated by top doctors as soon as you were accepted here. Hell, I could even kick your ass at volleyball again!”_ _

__“Daaaad!” Despite his whine, Kindaichi couldn’t be happier to hear his father full of life and vigour once more, a burning happiness that he could return to the sport he loved. And perhaps, even tutor Yuuji. Kindaichi drew in a deep breath, standing tall and proud._ _

__“So, I know this isn’t exactly the place we dreamed about...”_ _

__“Are you kidding? This is more than _anyone_ could dream about.”_ _

__“It is now the two of you are here.” Yuuji made a fake gagging sound at the disgustingly soppy hug he was pulled into with his brother and Dad. As he jumped away, his eyes landed on Kindaichi’s crown._ _

__“Hey, Yuutaro?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“If you’re the King, and we’re related... Does that make me a Prince?” With a soft laugh, Kindaichi removed the crown from his head, brushing his loose fringe away, and then gently slid the crown atop Yuuji’s wild blond locks._ _

__“Of course it does. You said it yourself; there’s a Prince in every boy. Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone!” Taking his brother in hand, Kindaichi took Yuuji to see his companions, his friends, and the family he had made on his quest to go from Cafe Boy to hopeful Lord Royal to King._ _

__And, well, he thought he’d done pretty good._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 chapters for someone born 6th of the 6th seems fair, right?


End file.
